Fate Gave Me You
by Jen7118
Summary: Emily Prentiss adopts a child from a case. All the members of the BAU support her except the one person she really needs. H/P pairing eventually. Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any characters.
1. Chapter 1

Fate Gave Me You

Chapter One:

She watched as tears filled those clear blue eyes when the Social Worker took the young girl's hand and pulled the child away. Emily Prentiss' heart clenched. Tears formed in her own eyes but she didn't let them fall. Her team was watching her. She couldn't be weak but the more the girl move away the more she was torn up inside until…

"Wait!" Emily stood stunned at her own voice. Her eyes wondered around. Great now everyone's looking she berated herself.

"Ma'am?" the grey headed woman turned waiting for Emily to say something. Emily quickly made her way across the crowded police station in Raleigh, North Carolina and stood in front of the woman and child.

"Wait please…I-I" she tried to speak but just couldn't find the words. Although her brain was screaming at her to tell the woman that she wanted the girl but her mouth was betraying her.

"Do you want to take her?" the Social Worker asked smiling. She could tell from the moment she arrived to see the child in question that the agent had bonded with the girl. Sure police officials always helped with the children during cases but the way the woman was with Gracie Bennett was not the normal. The older woman knew the agent would try to adopt or at least foster the child. Emily nodded not trusting her voice would embarrass her again. "Come to my office by 5pm and we will talk about all the necessary paperwork." She said handing Emily her card. Emily bent down eye level with the six year old girl.

"Gracie would that be okay?" the profiler hoped Gracie would say yes but to be honest Emily wasn't sure what the traumatized child would say, the past few days Gracie had lost everything she knew in the world. Her sole parent and only relative had died in the hands of a sadistic killer, leaving the girl alone. Emily knew how that felt. Of course she had parents but not the normal loving kind. Most of her upbringing was left at the hands of strangers, nannies or housekeepers. Now she rarely speaks to the Ambassador or her father. And yes she has friends but even JJ and Penelope don't know her that well. But Emily and Gracie had become bonded somehow.

When Hotch sent Emily to interview the only witness to see the unsub's face the child opened up. Others had been to talk with the girl but she hadn't spoken to any of them. Emily enters the room and the child becomes Chatty Cathy. Gracie trusted Emily. Trusting anyone after witnessing something so horrific was a miracle even by Dr. Spencer Reid's standards. Emily had some sort of pull towards the young girl. When Gracie wasn't around and the team was giving the profile the woman couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts going to the girl, wondering if she was okay or if she needed anything. Hotch even had to call her name several times and a swift kick in the shin from Morgan to get her attention back on topic. She didn't know why or how but something told her to keep this little girl. Sure the child didn't have any family and would be place in foster care but the team had many cases like that and the older profiler hadn't wanted to keep any of them. She had mentioned to her boss once that she would take in a teen from a case but that was different. The teen she wouldn't have to raise like she would Gracie. But that had backfired when Hotch told her that it was a job and she needed to distance herself. Gracie was somehow different. She knew the ever stoic Aaron Hotchner would feel the same way now but she had to do this. For Gracie. The child had no grandparents or long lost uncles. She had no one just like Emily. Two peas in a pod. Emily could take her and give the girl a normal life, one with love and happiness. Over the course of a few days Emily had fallen in love with the brave girl. She just hoped Gracie felt the same way.

"Can I go home with you?" Gracie looked at Emily with trembling lips.

Emily's heart sank "If you want." She took Gracie in her arms.

"Yes" Gracie whispered hugging Emily tight.

The Social Worker cleared her throat "I guess we will see you before 5 pm Agent Prentiss?"

"Yes you will." Emily stood and said her goodbyes to them both before turning around to face her team.

To her right was JJ sitting at a desk smiling ear to ear nodding her head at her friend. Morgan and Reid stood next to the blond whispering until Emily looked their way. Morgan smile and said congrats and Reid tried giving her a statistic but she just walked past them, her eyes connected to Hotch's. His head tilted to an empty office and when she nodded he entered followed closely by Rossi.

Emily's soft smile faded when she walked into the office and her eyes met his again. Her hands balled into fists and jaw clenched at the disappointment written on his face.

"Sit" he said pointing to a chair next to Rossi. The older man smiled but didn't say a word. Emily took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No" she said calmly, surprising herself and the men in front of her. "Hotch, you can't order me around with this one. This counts as personal so that is where your authority ends." She smiled at the confidence in her voice but frowned at the hurt in his eyes. She wanted to take it back but her mind was telling her she had to do it the hard way. She had to convince the stone man that this was her choice not his.

"Prentiss that's where you are wrong, she is part of this case. I told you this before. You have to..."

"No Hotch! I have to have emotions. I have to know I can still be human when I do this job!" Her voice rising but she didn't care.

His face tightened. He wanted her to feel human too. Of course he wanted all his agents to feel their emotions but at some point they all had to put their emotions into neat little boxes and pack them away. Cases with children always hurt his team but this was the job and Emily had to understand she couldn't play Superwoman when she wanted. Hotch wanted to take these kids in too but he couldn't. Any person with a heart would want to but this was the job. Deal with it or find a new one. He really did feel for the woman facing him. The brunette agent had stolen his heart the past few months and he wasn't sure she even knew it. Hotch had become protective over her the past few weeks more than usual for any of his agents. When he gave out orders he always partnered her with Morgan or himself. He knew she could do her job and she was very good at it but his heart told him to protect her. After the case with her friend Mathew Hotch had seen another side of Emily. She had never been so vulnerable before and his heart broke for her. Hotch wanted to make sure she never had to go through that again. Scared Emily would somehow get hurt within this messy situation he had to help her see the trouble with this. "Prentiss…"

"Hotch just listen please. I love her. I'm sorry I can't be made of stone like you. I can't turn off my emotions. I love that little girl. And I'm going to keep her. You can't tell me no on this one. I'm doing it." Emily stopped and took a much needed breath. Her eyes flickered to a now standing David Rossi. The older man looked at her then at Hotch.

"She is right Aaron. We all have seen the way Emily is with Gracie. And that child must feel something too. Emily is the only one she will talk to." Turning to talk to Emily he said "you have my blessing and if you need anything let me know."

"Thank you Dave!" Emily hugged him before he left her with the 'Ice King'. She wanted desperately to leave too but Hotch was glaring at her.

"Prentiss, I just want you to know how hard this is going to be. Not only with the job but add parenting a traumatized child into the mix. What if something happens and you get hurt? I don't want that for you." His face and voice softened.

"I understand it will be hard but what about Gracie? Doesn't she deserve to be somewhere safe? Doesn't she deserve love? I can do that." her voice pleading with the man to grow a heart.

"I know you can give her those things and yes she deserves them but I don't want you to be hurt in the end. That's all I care about." Her heart started beating faster. Does he really care? She thought. She watched him move closer. "I guess you're going to take her weather I say yes or not." A faint smile appeared on his face.

Emily laughed "Yes I am. Thanks Hotch!" she hugged him which left him with a stunned look on his face. He was not the hugging type. Then she all but ran out of the room and across the station when she heard him call out "Call me if you need anything." She turned back nodded then left.

Hotch sat down and placed his head in his hands praying she wasn't making a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Here is the next chapter. We will get into what happened to Gracie but here is a little Garcia fun and some cute Emily and Gracie stuff. It is much longer than the first so enjoy!

Chapter Two: Welcome Home

On the way home aboard the BAU jet the team was gathered around the laptop screen in front of Morgan retelling the events of the trip to Penelope Garcia the team's resident computer whiz. Everyone was pitching in with their own encounters with Gracie. Everyone except Hotch. He sat in the back listening to the laughs and happiness. He just hoped it wouldn't turn out badly.

JJ told Garcia that Emily would be taking the girl which Garcia squealed in delight. "She is shy but also very smart. Between all the aunts and uncles she is gaining she is going to be so spoiled." JJ laughed thinking of her little baby boy at home who has so much stuff she had to fit in the spare room and he was still a baby. Garcia spoils Henry and Jack, Hotch's son with gifts almost weekly but bringing a little girl for her to shop for. Watch out Toys R Us! Garcia on the loose! The children adore the tech queen though, so JJ never tells Garcia no.

"So JJ we are going shopping right? Oh wait, of course we are! Silly question. So our little Prentiss will need a bedding set. Pink or purple? Pink! And then clothes. JJ, how big is she? Normal run-of-the-mill six year old or is she smaller? Derek quit looking at me like that! Auntie Penny has to know these things."

"Baby Girl don't you think we should wait till Em says to buy all that stuff?" Morgan asked cautiously. JJ glared at him and Reid shook his head. You can't tell Garcia no shopping.

"Oh my fine piece of meat, NO! She is going to love me for doing all this and that way she can spend her time with our newest BAU kid and not at the mall." The blond knew she made a good point and could tell by the look on her colleagues faces she was right.

"Are we even sure Emily wants us in Gracie's life? I mean the kid is going to have a hard time ahead of her as it is adjusting to a new city and bonding with Emily. Does she want us to be a part of it?" Rossi asked. He knew as well as the others that Gracie had a hard road in front of her but he wasn't sure Emily would want more for the kid to adjust to. The smiles on the teams face's dropped as each thought over the question.

"Of course she would. We're family. We all help out with Henry and Jack so Gracie shouldn't be any different." Garcia said with an unsure smile. They all said they were a family but they also knew Emily was a very private person. She didn't talk about personal problems with just anyone. The girls did share with each other but there was always a part of Emily no one knew. The feisty brunette had a few boyfriends since she joined the BAU but she never introduced them to the team. That was a part of the woman they didn't know. The venerable part she kept well hidden. All the relationships that could make her weaker were not talked about with the team. Some of the team met her mother but it was not a social call so it wasn't like they got to see the interaction with the mother daughter duo.

"Well whether she wants our help or not she will need it. Being a single parent and this job doesn't mix well. She'll need us." Hotch sighed thinking back to when he had a family. Before Haley took his son and left him. Now he lives in a bachelor apartment alone and only sees his son on the weekend if the job permitted it. He missed coming home seeing his wife then hearing his son running down the stairs screaming for him. He missed the time he spent reading a bedtime story to Jack. The small things that made his day he missed more than anything. But then Haley left and took his son. Now he goes home to no one.

That was one thing that worried Hotch about Emily's situation. The pain of losing his son was like no other. He didn't wish that on any parent. Adoption these days was a long and painful process and because Emily and Gracie had already bonded was not a good thing. What if it didn't work out? Emily would be crushed and the kid would be without a mother again. He didn't want that for the agent or Gracie. Emily was a resilient woman but he wasn't sure she could handle the pain of losing the child would bring.

"Well my little mopers, I'm going to believe she does want us to help and as soon as my blond sugarplum gets off the plane with you we are going shopping. When is Em due back Boss Man?" Garcia piped up.

"In two days or so. She has to get a judge to sign off on Gracie moving states." Hotch replied smirking at the optimistic woman on the screen.

"Gives us a time frame! Garcia out!" the screen went black and Morgan closed the laptop. Everyone slowly relaxed into their seats. Silence filled the jet as each thought over the previous week. From getting the call to North Carolina, to meeting with the lead detective and the first time they met the brave little girl that helped them get the un-sub. It was a long week but hopefully it would end on a good note.

-CM-CM-CM-

Emily sighed as she opened to door to her condo and shuffled the little girl inside. It was a crazy week and she was glad to be home. She ended up staying four extra days after the team left to get all the paperwork squared away. She tossed her duffle bag to the couch and helped Gracie with her suitcase. "This is where you are going to stay Gracie." She smiled taking the girl's hand and walking into the kitchen. "Here is the kitchen. Not much food but I will go to the store tomorrow for some stuff that you like. And over here is the hall to your room and bathroom." She said dragging the girl along.

"I get my own room?" Gracie shyly asked. She shared a room with her mother in her old apartment.

"Yes and your own bathroom. My room is up the stairs." She said pointing to the staircase at the end of the hall as they walked into Gracie's room. "My friends called and asked what color you'd like for your bedding and wall color. I thought purple would be best but if you want something else just let me know." Emily watched the girl's face go through many different emotions before smiling brightly and hugging Emily's waist.

"Thank you. It's like a princess room!" Gracie ran to the doll house on a short table near the closet door. She ran her hands over the painted wood frame of the house and smiled brightly. She turned in a circle taking in the room and tried to hold back a squeal. She knew her mother had tried her best to make sure she was taken care of and had toys to play with but she never had anything quite as beautiful as the things in this room. Gracie turned back to the doll house and picked up a small figurine that sat on the table.

"That was mine when I was little." Emily moved to her. "I had Derek, one of the agents you met; get it out of storage for you. My dad gave it to me when I was about your age." Emily had loved the doll house as a child. It held one of her favorite memories of her mother. The day her father brought it into her room, her mother decided to stay home with her. Emily was surprised but thrilled at the same time. It was one of the days she truly believed her parents loved her. Not because they bought her the doll house but that day both her parents had stayed with her playing and laughing. The day was filled with smiles and hugs that were not the normal way of the Prentiss household. It was also the first day she had seen her mother truly smile. Not the political smiles she wears at dinner parties and formal functions but a love filled smile all directed at her. Emily treasured that day for it was one of the last happy memories she had of her family.

"It's so pretty. I love it." Gracie's smile dropped and a frown appeared. Emily pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sweetie what wrong?"

"I wish my mommy could see it. She would like it too." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Me too, Grace. I'm so sorry she isn't." Emily whispered. She really was sorry for the girl. Though she was thrilled to have Gracie with her, she knew Gracie would always want her mother. Gracie had cried herself to sleep several times in the past week, not the mention the nightmares as Emily did paperwork and interviews trying to apply to be her foster parent and eventually adopt the girl. "Why don't you get settled in and ready for bed and I will go get us a snack."

"Can you stay with me?" Gracie asked not wanting to be alone when the bad man comes back into her dreams.

"Of course, Sweetie. But you know my team got him. The man who hurt your mom is never going to hurt you. I promise." Emily reassured the girl. "Go get your jammies on then I'll read you a story." Emily nearly cried when Gracie wiped her own tears away. Grace had been through so much in the past few days she never wanted to be alone. It didn't surprise Emily at all but it still shook her to her core. Gracie was shy and timid but add in the uncertainty and pain caused by losing a parent and it turns into a very sad child.

Soon Gracie was asleep and Emily went about child proofing her apartment. Removing all her collectibles and family heirlooms, she also unpacked the few toys Gracie had from her apartment. Emily was thankful when Garcia had called her three days ago asking if she could shop for Grace and put her room together. Sure she loved shopping but with Gracie she wanted the first few days to spend solely with Gracie and not having to worry about the room and toys for her was a nice gift. Garcia and JJ had done an amazing job. They got bedding, toys and clothes for Gracie. Emily was also relieved when Hotch had called and told her the teams was on stand down for the next week so her presence at work was limited. He said to just come in when she had time to fill out new paperwork regarding Grace and then she could go home.

JJ had also advised Emily to start looking for a nanny right away for the cases out of state. She hated that her job would take her away from Grace but she also knew JJ herself was away from Henry and Hotch with Jack so she could do this. She had told Gracie at the adoption office about her job and how she would have to be away sometimes but the girl still wanted her. The adoption was not finalized by any means but she was allowed to take Grace across state lines, due to a few personal favors called in to some friends in high places before the adoption went thru. A social worker would be stopping by in the next few months to make sure Gracie is happy and then after a report is made the court date will be set and then Gracie would be all hers.

Gracie would also need to see a therapist because of the trauma endured watching her mother's death. The crazy man who killed Cameron Bennett made young Gracie watch the whole thing. He tortured, stabbed and killed the woman. Gracie said after the first few stab wounds her mother passed out but the man kept going until he shot her and left. Gracie was also left unharmed physically but her mother was dying in her arms. A neighbor luckily heard Gracie screaming for help and called 911. After the police came the child shut down. She didn't move or talk. The officers tried everything but no luck. She sat staring into space until Emily walked into the room. For some reason Emily broke down the girl's walls. Gracie opened up and was able to give a description of the un-sub to the BAU. She still only talked to Emily but wasn't as skittish with the others. The social worker gave Emily the phone number of a great therapist in the area who would take Gracie. She hoped this would help Gracie heal.

Emily sighed as she crawled into bed, happy that she found her kid. When she first met Gracie she somehow knew in her gut the tiny girl was her kid. And she was hell bent on keeping it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: More on Gracie, Enjoy! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter Three: Nightmares

_Gracie slowly opened her eyes. Taking a breath of the cold air and trying to snuggle down into her twin mattress on the floor of the only bedroom in the apartment, she noticed a shadowy figure near the larger bed that held her mother. The room was cloaked in darkness and her eyes not adjusted quiet yet she thought her mother was awake too. _

"_Mommy?" she whispered her voice still groggy from sleep. No answer so she asked again. This time the shadow moved. Her blue eyes went wide in terror when the shadow moved to her bed. The man bent over her, eyes wild and his dark hair sweeping across his face. _

"_Shhh!" the shadow hushed softly then placed his hand on Gracie's mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes. She just wanted her mommy but she obeyed and kept quiet. Too scared to utter a single word she closed her eyes and wished the shadow man away._

_Her friend, Jenny at school had told her about praying to God when she went to church the past Sunday but Gracie had never been and wasn't sure how to go about praying. She squeezed her eyes tighter and thought hard. She would just have to pray like she thought it went. Deciding that it would be best if she just said it in her mind instead of risking the shadow man hearing her, she sent up her pleas for the shadow man to leave and never come back. Hoping she did it right and God would answer her prayer she cautiously opened her eyes. She choked on her sob seeing the shadow man still there. She knew she should have listened to Jenny better! She was always distracted and never focused like her teacher always asked her to be. Closing her eyes she prayed again but this time promising she would focus better when Miss James and Jenny were talking. Then added her amen at the end with a please and thank you, better to give both if God liked manners. With one last deep breath she opened her eyes but the shadow man was still there. Even with the added manners I did it wrong she cried. _

_The man's face was scrunched in a frown but he wasn't watching her anymore. His eyes were on her mother's bed. Gracie's tears streamed down her face but she quickly wiped them away. Her mother always told her not to cry. She had to be strong like her mommy. _

_The small brunette leaned up on her elbow to see what the shadow man was doing. She let out a small cry when she saw the silver knife sticking out of her mother's stomach._

"_MOMMY!" she screamed jumping to her feet. The man held up his hands blocking her from reaching the bed._

"_SHHH! Mommy's busy." The shadow man said holding Gracie in one arm and running his other hand in her long hair. Gracie struggled against him but she couldn't escape his arms. He took a smaller knife from his pocket and held it to her face. "Hush now Kid. Sit in the chair and be a good girl." He pointed her to the chair in the corner of the room opposite of the door. The shadow man walked her over and set her down. Her chest heaving and tears rolling down her cheeks, forget about being strong! She told herself, I just want Mommy! "Watch your mommy!" the man grabbed her face pointing it to her mother. The older woman was wiggling against ropes tied to her arms and trying to scream but none was heard due to the duck tape. Blood covered her shirt and soaked into the sheets on the bed._

"_Mommy!" the girl cried out again. The shadow man went back to the bed and removed the knife from the woman's stomach then pushed it into her chest. Again Gracie screamed out as she watched the shadow man stab her mother over and over. _

"_Mommy! MOMMY!"_

"Gracie, wake up. Wake up sweetie." Emily softly held down the girls flailing arms. "Open your eyes Gracie." She encouraged gently.

Gracie's eyes popped open wide and tear filled. She looked around confused then realized where she was. "Emily?" she questioned.

"Yeah baby I'm right here. It was just a dream. He is not here. He is in jail. I promise he won't hurt you." She smiled sadly. This was the third night Emily had awoken to the cries and screams of the child's nightmares. She knew Grace would have them but every time her heart broke for the girl. During the interviews the team conducted Emily found out what Gracie had seen that horrible night just 10 days ago. Any child would have nightmares but she still was surprised the first time and was unsure how to handle it. They had been in a hotel room waiting for the custody papers to be finish before returning to D.C. and Emily woke to Gracie screaming out for her mother. Much like it was tonight Gracie was hard to wake from the dream but a few encouraging words and she would eventually open her eyes. "Are you okay?" she knew it was a dumb question. Anyone with the dreams the small girl had would definitely not be okay.

Gracie nodded still trying to catch her breath. Emily bent over hugging the girl. "I'm so sorry you are having these dreams. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked cautiously not wanting to upset the girl but talking about her own nightmares always helped.

"How do you pray? Jenny told me but I did it wrong and it didn't work" Gracie looked into Emily's eyes. Her blue orbs pleading with the woman to explain.

"When did it not work sweetie?" Emily asked. Her nerves kicked into high gear, remembering the last time she was at a church. After the team found John Cooley and the nuts-o priest she found herself walking in the snow and ended in front of the local church. It was a renewing faith moment for her. Not completely healed from the experience she hesitated for a moment at Gracie's request.

"When the shadow man was in the apartment I prayed like Jenny said but it didn't work. He still hurt mommy." Confusion in her eyes as she remembered the words she spoke to herself hoping God would hear them. "Do you have to say it or can you just think it?"

"You can do it any way you want. But sweetie it's not like making a wish. Yes God will listen but he can't fix things like what happened to your mom. But he can help you heal and give forgiveness for thing we do." Emily didn't want Grace to get the wrong idea and every time she prayed hoping to get something in return like granting a wish.

"Why can't he?"

Emily chuckled "It just doesn't work that way. God is not a wish granter, he is someone we believe in to help us through the bad thing in life but also he can share with us great happiness."

"Like what?" Gracie snuggled down into Emily's side, her eyes heavy with sleep. "What does he make better?"

"Many things baby, He can give us the strength to move forward when something bad happens. He can make us feel happy for the good things too. I'm sure God heard your prayers baby. He just couldn't stop it. But I know he wishes he could, so do I. I wish I could make all of it better. " Emily was unsure how much a six year old would really understand but she also wanted to give Gracie reassurance that she didn't pray wrong on that night. Belief is a great strength and she wanted the girl to have that even if she struggled with it herself.

Coming out of her musings Emily noticed Gracie's eyes had closed and her breathing evened out. She kissed her forehead and snuggled closer and drifted to sleep too.

A/N: I hope I didn't offend anyone when Gracie questioned God and Emily's response. I wanted Emily to explain things in a way a small child would understand. Sorry if anyone was offended.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry for the lack of team in this chapter but they will be in the next. Enjoy! Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing! They make me all giddy when I see them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Chapter Four: Busy Days

Emily paced back and forth. She hated doctor offices. Too small, not enough room to breathe. She checked her watch again. Still twenty more minutes. She groaned then sat back down. Gracie would be out soon she told herself. It was Gracie's first therapy session. Emily seemed more nervous than Gracie did when they arrived. Dr. Glass introduced herself to both Emily and Gracie then asked Emily to take a seat while she took Gracie in the other room. That was twenty five minutes ago. Emily knew she shouldn't be so upset and nervous but her little girl was in the next room discussing the source of her nightmares in detail. Of course Emily knew what happened that night but Gracie hadn't talked to her about how she felt or what exactly she saw. The social worker told her that Gracie would need therapy to begin to heal and Emily got that. It wasn't her first time on a case involving children and it wouldn't be her last but it still upset her. She knew Gracie would be discussing horrible thing and all she wanted was to hold her child's hand but no. She had to sit in the stupid waiting room, looking at stupid painting, and ignoring the stupid secretary's glare every time she stood up.

The past two weeks with Gracie had been busy to say the least. Emily spent most of their first few days home getting Gracie unpacked and comfortable in her condo. Gracie liked playing in her new room but she loved when Emily would play with her. Weather it was playing with the doll house or just reading a book.

Emily took Gracie to the park during the week. They feed the ducks in the pond and Gracie talked Emily into going on the merry go round even though it makes her sick.

Emily also started interviewing for a babysitter for Gracie. JJ had mentioned a nanny agency so Emily called and set up five interviews.

The first was Mrs. Little. She was an older woman with many opinions about raising children. With a definite no from Gracie, Emily quickly showed Mrs. Little the door. Emily didn't want someone to take over parenting just someone to watch after her girl when she had cases. She wanted her opinions and rules followed not someone else's.

The second applicant was a nice college student Liz Harold. Her application was impressive and Gracie seemed to warm up to her but after the young woman asked if her boyfriend could come over Emily said no to her too. Gracie had smiled and asked if she could have a boyfriend too. Emily asked if she knew what a boyfriend was and Gracie gave the cute kid version of a boy who is a friend.

Jana Ackers was the third to be interviewed. She was a divorced mother of four. Emily felt for the woman and really liked her but would four kids be contusive to a flexible schedule? Probably not. The team is called out at odd hours all the time. Gracie would need someone who could come when called.

The fourth applicant never showed so that left Abby Kent. She was also a college student preparing for law school. Gracie took to her immediately. Abby's classes were during Gracie's school hours so that was a plus. Emily asked about a boyfriend and Gracie laughed. Abby replied negative and Emily sighed in relief. The young woman seemed stable and Gracie really liked her. Emily invited Abby to stay for dinner so they could get to know each other. A quick call to Garcia and a thorough background check later Abby was hired.

As Emily checked her watch for the tenth time the office door opened and in bounced Gracie with a big smile. "Hey kiddo!" Emily greeted. The doctor followed the girl into the room and whispered to the snotty secretary.

"Gracie is good to go and her next appointment is next Thursday at four." Dr. Glass said softly.

"How did it go?" Emily asked cautiously. Gracie grinned up at the doctor and took Emily's hand.

"She was fine. Right Gracie?" the doctor asked.

"Yep." The girl agreed pulling Emily to the door.

Even though she knew the laws with therapy she still wanted to know what happened behind those closed doors. "Do you have any concerns?" she asked the doctor.

"No. She just started so for these first few sessions we will get to know each other. Talk about the basics, and then when Gracie is ready we will move to the topics of her mother's death. I did want to talk to you about her school. Have you thought of a smaller private school?"

"Not really but if you think that's best then I will." Emily smirked down at Gracie who was still going strong in her belief in leaving. Every so often Emily moved an inch towards the door.

"I do. She would have better one on one attention and wouldn't be the little fish in a big pond so to speak." Dr. Glass had to hide her smile watching the girl tugging the brunette out of the office.

"I'll look into it then. Guess we will see you next week." Emily smiled and let Gracie drag her out the door.

-CM-CM-CM-

At bed time Gracie crawled into Emily's arms to read a bedtime story. After a reading of Goodnight Moon and Five Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed Emily turned to the girl "Gracie what do you think of going back to school?"

"Do I gotta?" Gracie sighed, her fingers played along the seam of the comforter.

"I would like you to. I have to go back to work on Monday." She pushed her own fears of being a working parent in the back of her mind.

"Okay. I guess I'll go."Gracie gave in.

Emily kissed her head "We can go see some smaller schools tomorrow. Maybe you will like one. I'll bet you with make lots of friend. And after school you get to play with Miss Abby."

"But you will come home right?"

"I will come home but remember sometimes I have to travel to help people so I might stay a few nights away but I will always come back." her voice serious. She had explained this all a few times to Gracie but she would continue until Gracie believed it. She wanted to squash the fears her girl had. "Miss Abby will stay here with you when I go away but you can call anytime you want. And I will be back. I will not leave you, okay?"

"Okay." Gracie yawned. The day had been long and exhausting. Emily smiled down at the sleepy girl, she loved watching her sleep. It was peaceful and calming. It gave her the reassurance she needed to know she was doing it all right.

Monday was coming too soon and then all her worries would come to the front of her mind. Emily prayed she was doing the right things for her girl.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So Hotch is going to be a bit of an ass in this chapter. Sorry! But he will get better and it is all for a reason! Please R/R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Five: Welcome Back… Not!

Monday came too soon for Emily. The morning whizzed by so fast when she pushed through the BAU glass doors she felt exhausted. Between getting herself ready and getting Gracie ready for school she had already consumed three cups of coffee. On top of all that dropping Gracie at school was difficult to say the least. Gracie was understandably nervous. Emily on the other hand was a wreck! She stared at the closed door to Gracie's classroom for over twenty minutes. That's why she was late to work and when she arrived everyone was already hard at work going over case files and filling out paperwork.

JJ was the first to spot the brunette walking in. She squealed and ran from her office to Emily's desk faster than Morgan when he's chasing a un-sub. From the noise JJ made the rest of the crew looked up, smiles erupted on their faces.

"Hey guys." Emily smiled and walked to her desk placed her bags down and hugged a giddy JJ. Reid nodded; too engrossed in his work to stop and Morgan smile with a "Morning Princess" as he hurried to finish the file he was currently working on.

"I'm so happy your back. How is Gracie?" JJ asked finding a seat on top of Emily's desk. Everyone had been waiting to see Emily the past two weeks. No one wanted to interrupt their time alone so no one went to see them. But when Hotch told the team this morning she would be back everyone was excited.

"Great. She's at school. That was hard." Emily let out a sigh of relief as she sat down in her chair. She was prepared for the interrogation to start. She knew they all had questions.

"Was she excited to go?" asked Morgan as he turned his chair to face the ladies.

"Umm… yes and no, she was scared but as soon as we got there she walked right on in. I was the weird overprotective parent though. I think the other parents were worried because I just stood there. I just didn't want to leave her." She laughed. She could still see the other parents watching her. They must have thought she was crazy.

"Happens to the best of us. I was that way the first day of daycare with Henry." JJ reassured. She hated to remember that day. She cried and the director of the daycare had to help her outside. She was so embarrassed she sent Will to pick him up that afternoon. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you will get better about it."

"I hope so. Anyways how was work? Any cases?" Emily wanted to get her mind off of Gracie and on some work.

"Yeah, we just got back yesterday from New Jersey. An arsonist but we got him rather fast." Reid replied. "The local PD called us in after two fires which helped. Did you know…" he was cut off by their grim looking unit chief walking out of his office.

"Prentiss, a word please." Hotch waved her over then went back to his desk.

"Guess I better go." Emily smiled then took to the steps. When she entered his office Hotch was standing by the desk with a frown on his face. She wasn't sure if she should be afraid or not. "What's up?" she asked cautiously.

"How was your time off?" he watched her take a seat across from himself.

"It was good. Thanks for letting me take it when you had a case. Reid said you got him fast though."

"We did. I wanted to make sure you are ready to go back into the field. Your thoughts change when you become a parent. It's not just your life you put in danger. Even though Gracie isn't here she is still on your mind so that can cripple you."

"Hotch, I get it but I'm good. She is not going to affect my work." Emily said confidently.

"So you are willing to walk into a house knowing you could be killed?"

"Well yes. It's my job." Confused at the line of questioning she blurted "you do it every day so does JJ. What makes me different?"

"We have someone else to raise our kids if we get hurt. Jack has Haley and Henry has Will but you don't have anyone to care for Gracie." he said coldly. He tried to get her to see these things before but she didn't. Now he had too. He could see her emotions play on her face.

"Yes I do. I have Penelope, Derek, and Reid just to name a few. I don't get it Hotch. What is your problem? Why can't you just be happy for me?" she yelled out not caring if anyone heard or the fact that he was her boss at the moment. Her face flushed in fury, hands balled into fists and her jaw clenched tight.

"Prentiss, I am happy for you but you seem to think its rainbows and sunshine when it's not! Being a parent and doing this job is hard. Not everyone can." He spat back.

"Well I can. Maybe you can't." She whispered as she stood to leave the office but when she got to the door she turned back and saw the heart break in his eyes. "I'll prove it to you." Then she was gone.

She ran down the steps and towards the restroom. After closing the heavy door she sunk down to the ground. How could he not have faith in her? How can he not trust her to do her job? Her eyes pooled with tears but she refused to let them fall. She refused to let him have that power over her. Emily stood, fixed herself and walked out of the restroom to her desk. Reid gave her a sad smile. Great they heard! She huffed. Moving her files into their rightful places she went to work so she could prove Hotch wrong. If not to prove 'The Ice King' wrong than to prove to herself that she could give her all to the job and to her girl at home.

On some level she knew she really hurt him with her last comment but she couldn't care right now. All the fury finally passing into just plain hurt. She turned the page then looked up. Her eyes met his for a moment then turned back to her work.

Hotch stood staring at the door till the sting of the verbal slap wore off. With his jaw grinding back and forth he closed the office door then went back to his chair. His mind running through Emily's words, _'Maybe you can't.'_ Maybe he couldn't. The tiny devil on his shoulder mocked him. He was the reason Haley left. He was the reason Jack doesn't have a normal father.

Hotch rubbed his palms over his face in frustration. He couldn't think like that. He had to believe it wasn't him that tore apart his family. If he didn't believe it than his whole world would fall apart. Pulling himself together he went to the window and tugged on the blinds. There sat Emily face down in a load of files acting like his words weren't affecting her. He watched her turn the pages then her bright brown eyes met his. Then he knew the truth. He just broke her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

Chapter Six: Prove it

Hotch felt horrible for treating Emily like she couldn't do her job. That was not his intention at all. He merely wanted her to think about all the possibilities in adopting Gracie and doing their job. He regretted the way it came out. He was defiantly not known for his sensitivity. The look on her face, heartbreak and anger, haunted him the next two nights. Hotch knew he had to make it right with her but was unsure how to approach her. Usually Hotch would call her into his office or pull her aside to hash things out but this fight was more than one conversation could help.

She was correct in her assessment of his relationship with his son. He was anger for that. Not necessarily at Emily but at other's noticing the problems he has. Being the unit chief he didn't want the team knowing these things. When Emily had said the words he knew she could see the shame on his face. Maybe he wasn't able to give his all to his son and the job but he didn't want her to know that. After two sleepless nights he conceded. Now he just hoped she would forgive him at some point in the near future, preferably.

When he bordered the BAU jet after getting a call from JJ to fly to Kansas City, he noticed Emily had taken up the back of the plane where she could be alone. The seat she sat in was the only one separated from the group in the center of the plane except the couch which was only used after cases if someone needed to rest. Guessing she still needed time after the stone glare she gave him he took a seat next to JJ.

After the jet took to the air JJ went on her spiel about the case. 3 women murdered in two weeks and a fourth missing two days ago. Each spent 4 days with the un-sub before winding up in a dumpster. Each raped but otherwise in good health before a fatal shot to the chest. No DNA or other evidence left on the bodies.

Later that afternoon after Hotch and Reid got back from questioning the last of the grieving husbands they finally got a break. Garcia called with a connection. All the women had been to the same fertility clinic within the past six months. Morgan and Prentiss were sent to question the doctor soon after the call.

Emily sat silent in the car taking in the relief of this break from Hotch's knowingly snarl. He was driving her insane. Every time she turned around he was there, making sure she was doing her job. She wanted to yell at him to go away but thought not to disturb the other's work. Still she glared back every chance she got. If he was going to hover on every case she was bound to mess up. But that's what he wanted. She let out a sight huff then turned to stare out the window.

"Prentiss are you okay?" Morgan could tell she was pissed at something but hadn't a clue as to what. All day the tension between Emily and Hotch had been suffocating but no one dared to ask.

"I'm fine. Long day and a very hard morning with Gracie." It wasn't a complete lie but she didn't want to burden anyone with her problems with Hotch. Plus Gracie had been a bear that morning. It was Emily's first case away and her girl was scared.

"Was she okay with you leaving?"

"No. She had a good cry but after a little bribing she was fine. I can't believe I had to resort to bribing but she wouldn't stop. Which I totally understand she is scared I won't come back but she is fine with the sitter." Emily turned herself towards Morgan. She liked talking to him. She felt a level of comfort with him that she didn't have with some of the other's. She figured it was the brother sister relationship she had with him.

"Well don't feel too bad about the bribing I remember my Mama doing her fair share of it. What did you bribe her with?"

"Pizza and a movie of her choice when we get back. Hey, why don't you and Penelope come over for it? Gracie would love it. And I want her to know you guys." Emily smiled.

"That sounds great! Let me know when." Morgan smiled back. When Emily decided to take on the little girl Morgan hoped she would allow the team to get to know Gracie. The team was more than just co-workers solving cases. They were a family. Henry was loved by all the members and Morgan wanted it to be that way for Gracie too. Even though his father had died when he was young he still had a great extended family.

The lead finally panned out and the un-sub was caught and the latest victim was found safe. Turns out it was a patient of the fertility clinic. He lost his wife to childbirth and blamed the doctor for helping to make her pregnant. The women were just practice for the woman doctor he was planning on going after next. He told Morgan he tried warning the patients but no one listened so he took matter into his own hands.

Emily was glad she would only have to spend one night away from Gracie. She was rather proud of herself for not harping on the fact Gracie was upset. She gave the case her all and even though Hotch didn't seem to care she was proud. It just proved to herself she could do what she needed.

In the middle of paperwork and clean up for the case Emily's phone started buzzing. She was thrilled when it turned out to be Gracie. The girl told Emily about her day at school and what she and Miss Abby did that afternoon. The child was excited with the news of Morgan and Garcia coming over for her pizza and movie night. After 'goodnights' were said Emily closed her phone with a smile on her face.

She could do this.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Seven: Pizza and Uncle Morgan

A week later the team finally got a weekend off. As soon as they got back from the case in Kansas City JJ shipped them off to Seattle for a child abduction case. The case was brutal. Emily ended up calling Gracie just to hear her voice. The thought of her girl being abducted and then murdered made her shudder. When the case was finally solved Emily went straight home and spent the night staring at a sleeping Gracie. Child cases always got to her but now that she had a kid it was even harder. JJ tried to calm her but the only thing that did was Gracie's voice. Emily just had to know that her girl was safe and happy. But now they had off and Emily was excited to spend the evening with Derek and Penelope.

Gracie was bouncing off the walls when Emily told her tonight was her special pizza and movie night. She had hurriedly decided on Toy Story for the movie, taking it from her room and putting it in the DVD player then sat anxiously on the couch waiting. When the door bell rang she ran to the door but skidded to a stop to wait for Emily to open the door. Emily had told her never to open the door. Gracie had to hold down her squeal of excitement when it took Emily longer to get to the door.

"Hey Prentiss, sorry we're late Baby Girl had issues." Morgan smiled with the pizza box in his hands.

"I did not. I just couldn't choose what to get Lil' Prentiss." Garcia pushed her way past Morgan and headed straight for Gracie. The woman smiled over her shoulder as Morgan groaned.

"Not a problem. Come on in." Emily invited then closed the door and took the pizza from Derek. "Gracie you remember Derek from the police station? And this is Penelope she works with me too."

The girl greeted both with a smile then pulled Garcia to the living room. "We're gonna watch Toy Story." She exclaimed. "Do you like it?"

"I sure do. One of my favorites! Here I got you something." Garcia placed a small gift bag in Gracie's hands. "It's for during the movie. I always eat candy and popcorn so I got you some too."

"Thanks! Emily did you hear that, I got candy!" Gracie ran into the kitchen to show Emily her bag of goodies.

"That's great. Now here is your pizza. Go sit your plate on the coffee table and I will bring you a drink." Emily took the bag from Gracie then placed a purple kid plate with one slice of cheese pizza on it into Gracie's hands. Gracie's eye lit up then she was on her way.

"Seems she's gotten over the shyness." Morgan stated pointing to the retreating child.

"Yeah, she has. I think the therapy is helping with that. She enjoys going which is good and she even started talking more about her mom." Emily agreed taking three plates and a couple beers to the living room while Derek grabbed the pizza. "It was rough for a while but now she really is coming into herself."

"I think most of that must be the amazing parenting she is getting. You're a natural children." Derek settled next to her opening the pizza box. Emily blushed slightly and nodded her thanks.

After getting settled in and everyone started eating the movie was turned on. Emily watched as Gracie laughed with Penelope at certain parts and then Derek would try distracting her by throwing popcorn. She loved hearing the giggles coming out of the child's mouth. Music to her ears, a sign that her girl was happy. About an hour in everyone was blissfully unaware of the movie as Penelope and Derek told stories about Emily. Gracie laughed as she sat on Emily's lap listening to the time Reid's 'magic rocket' hit her in the head.

"…and pop there it landed at Boss man's feet." Penelope ended with a clap of her hands.

"Really? Was he mad?" Gracie inquired. Emily was surprised how interested Gracie was in the stories both Penelope and Derek had told. Her heart swelled with pride at how well Gracie was interacting with her friends.

"I don't think so. Reid is always doing things like that so no one gets mad." The blond answered. Penelope was thrilled with her new little friend. The child was just perfectly delightful in her eyes.

"Okay kiddo it's way past bedtime. Say goodnight and go get your jammies on." Emily kissed Gracie's forehead then put her on the ground so she could gather all the dirty plates.

"Do I have to?" Gracie complained. She just wanted to stay up a tiny bit longer!

"Yes you do." Emily yelled from the kitchen.

"I think we have to go anyways. Goodnight sweet Mini Em." Penelope hugged the girl then motioned for Derek.

"Okay, goodnight. Thanks for my candy." Gracie sounded defeated. Her sad blue eyes pulled at Derek's heart but he knew better than to question Emily.

"Maybe we can come over again. Now go get your jammies on like Emily said." Derek saw the spark in her eyes.

"Okay, night Derek." Then the girl was gone.

After showing her friends out and cleaning up the popcorn and pizza mess Emily headed to Gracie's room for their nightly story time. Gracie was curled up under the covers waiting.

"Brush your teeth?" Emily asked softly, turning out the lights and grabbing a book. The lamp was left on but not just for the book. Gracie still had nightmares about the 'Shadow Man'. They agreed to leave the lamp on so she could always see that he was not there. Emily's heart broke every time she had the dreams. Telling a six year old the man responsible for her mother's death is in jail did nothing to help her.

"Yes. Emily, can they come back please?" Gracie said through her yawn.

"Of course, I'm glad you had fun tonight."Emily moved on the bed so Gracie could see the book. She pushed the girl's dark hair from her face and settled in for the reading.

"Me too." Gracie sighed. Half way through the book Gracie was out. Emily slowly slid out of the bed and kissed her girl's head. She left the room with a smile on her face.

This was how her days were supposed to be.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Any legal references I hope are right but if not I'm sorry! I just need them to be this way for the story.

Chapter Eight: Social Worker Beware!

Emily slowly closed Gracie's door. The poor girl tired herself out. The morning was spent talking about everything about the night before. Derek was a huge hit with the girl. Emily smiled as she started folding the laundry. Gracie woke up and immediately started planning for the next outing with Penelope and Derek. The pizza night was a success. Emily was thrilled that Gracie liked them so much. After breakfast the two brunettes went to the market to pick up a few things for the next week. Gracie needed lunch stuff and a few dinners incase Emily had another case. The whole time the six year old went on and on about how funny Derek was and all the stories he told. Emily thought crushes didn't happen so young but by the way Gracie acted she was wrong. _Great, another thing to worry about!_ Emily chuckled to herself.

As the day went on Gracie had Emily playing every game known to man until she fell asleep in front of the TV. Emily was thankful for the break. The laundry had to be done and the place needed a good vacuum. The only thing to break her concentration on cleaning would be the incessant knocking on the door. She cringed hoping it wasn't the team or anyone important. She was currently in her over sized FBI t-shirt and a pair of cut off jeans, not knowing she was going to have company her hair was pulled up into a mess bun with loose pieces hanging in her face.

When she opened the door she regretted her wardrobe choice. In front of her stood a middle aged woman in a nice black business suit; her hair was perfectly put in place. Emily sunk back into herself.

"Can I help you?"

"Ms. Prentiss?" the other woman asked.

"Yes and you are?" Emily straightened her shoulders. Her mother told her to never slouch and always keep your head up. Good posture was one of the things she actually kept from her upbringing.

"I'm Claire Woods from Social Services. I was assigned Gracie Bennett's case." Her voice was cold and superior. Her eyes bore into Emily's hoping to scare the woman.

"Oh, come on in. I guess it goes without saying I wasn't expecting you. Sorry for the mess…laundry day." Emily immediately started going over the list of things the social worker from before told her to be prepared to be questioned about. She motioned the woman in and asked for any beverage requests but was turned down. She took a seat on the couch opposite of Ms. Woods after moving the laundry to her room.

"Gracie is taking a nap right now. She had a big afternoon." Emily explained. She nervously chipped at her nails and worried her bottom lip.

"Not a problem. I see in her file she is seeing a therapist once a week. How is that going?"

_Straight to the point!_ "She is doing great but the therapist already gave you that right? Since Gracie is a ward of the state I'm assuming you have all her reports." Emily knew how these things went. She did work for the FBI.

"Yes I have those but how is Gracie afterwards? Is she having any trouble opening up? I read she was a 'social' child before but then stopped talking after her mother's death. How is that going?"

"Gracie is actually opening up a lot. Two of my co-workers came by yesterday and she was fine. She was closed up the first few days but after a few sessions she has started talking to others. She seeks out information for things she doesn't understand and shows no signs of problems except emotional things to do with loosing her mother." Emily answered.

"Good. How is school? And I understand your work takes you away, who keeps her then?"

"She is doing very well in school. A little shy a first but now she is making friends and participating more. And I hired a nanny for when I'm away. Gracie gets along with her and she seems to be doing fine when I'm away." Emily answered more questions and by the end she was exhausted. They went over everything, from what Gracie eats to what she reads. Ms. Woods asked for a tour which Emily provided. She thanked her lucky stars Gracie didn't wake up. The girl was not a happy camper when she just wakes up. Emily provided her adoption paperwork and all the information pertaining to Gracie. Then Emily walked Ms. Woods to the door and was surprised when the woman turned back.

"Umm… one more thing, Gracie's biological father never relinquished his rights. I'm sorry but the adoption will not go through till we get him to sign the papers. In the state of Virginia he has to be dead or incarcerated for us to rule against him."

"What? He hasn't been in her life for five years! Doesn't that count for something?" Emily's polite smile dropped and her jaw hung. Surprise was an understatement. She knew Gracie's father was never a part of her life when the team was working her mother's case.

"It does but it depends on the judge. We are trying to track him down so I will be in contact soon. Good day Ms. Prentiss." Then the woman left.

Emily stood in the same spot speechless. Her world had just been turned on its axis.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! This chapter digs into Hotch's relationship with Haley and Jack with a little Emily thrown in. Please keep in mind I do not hate Haley. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Nine: Apologies

"Fine!" Hotch yelled into the phone. "Damn it!" the phone went flying across the room without a care. Hotch closed his eye holding back the tears threatening to spill over. How could she do this? He thought. All he wanted to do was see his son but no! Haley couldn't let him do that. It would just be too hard! He took a few deep breaths. In and out he told himself, in and out. Finally feeling somewhat put back together he opened his eyes then regretted it.

"Prentiss" his voice barely above a whisper "what do you need?"

"Sorry to interrupt." Emily had been at his office door since he threw the phone. She almost wanted to leave but something made her stay. Her gut twisted at the sight before her. Agent Hotchner was broken sitting at his desk almost in tears. "Are you okay?" she moved inside closing to door behind her and took a seat across from his desk. She hoped she wasn't over stepping.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" He definitely didn't want to tell her he wanted to curl into a little ball and cry just because he missed his son. Asking his luck stars to grant him one wish. _Just make her leave._

"You don't look okay. Who were you yelling at?" She pointed to the broken phone on the floor. She shivered at the thought of the poor person on the other end of that call.

Breathing deeply he said "Haley, she won't let me see Jack. Sorry I didn't want you to see that. I was just mad." He moved to pick up the phone pieces. He winced at the tone of his voice, it was weaker than he would like.

"Hotch, I hope you don't mind me asking but when was the last time you saw Jack?" She knew she was intruding but she really wanted to know. Even though they had barely spoken over the past week and she was still mad, she felt for him. After the social worker dropped the 'Father' bomb on her she feared losing Gracie.

"Umm… I don't really think we should talk about this." At that very moment he wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to apologize for everything he said to her but how could he? Emily was very proud of her job and how she accomplished it but he questioned all of that and questioned her parenting skills. He knew he screwed up.

"I'm sorry Hotch. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." The words spilled out of her mouth she was unsure if they were hers. She wasn't planning on apologizing but apparently she just did. She could see the shock on his face. He wasn't expecting it either.

Hotch stared into her eyes. Her brown orbs convincing him of her regret, he felt it too. He should have never questioned her. For God sakes, this is Emily Prentiss. The woman could do anything she set her mind to. "I haven't seen Jack for two weeks. Every time I have off Haley decides to have something important to do so I don't get to see him."

"That's rough. I wish I could help." Emily saw his face drop speaking about Jack. He must really miss his son. She prayed she never had to go through that. If Gracie was taken from her she would be crushed.

"It's okay. I just want to see him. And I'm pissed at Haley. How can she call griping when I'm on a case that I don't spend enough time with him and then suddenly be busy when I can see him?" he ran his hands down his face then placed them on his desk.

"I don't know." Emily didn't know why but she leaned forward and placed her hand over his. "I understand the fear of losing your kid. It's the worst thing imaginable. I'm so sorry you have to feel that way." A weird twinge in her stomach surprised her. Shaking her head slightly she focused on him.

Hotch stared at her hand laying on his. For a man who isn't touchy feely he didn't want her to move away. The warmth radiated from her to him. That one point of connection was all he needed. His heart started racing. "I'm sorry I questioned you. I never meant to hurt you." He whispered. When he felt her hand slightly squeeze his he looked up at her.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Her lips tilted up then she pulled back her hand. "Umm… I actually came to ask a favor." _Emily focus_ she berated herself. Her stomach still in knots, she sat back trying to get it together.

"Oh, sure what do you need?" Hotch cleared his throat getting his composure back. He sat back in his chair and quietly transformed from Hotch to Unit Chief SSA Hotchner.

"I know this isn't normal and I really shouldn't ask but…. Can I have Garcia look up Gracie's biological father? I just need some info on him." She bit her lip nervously.

"Why? Why do you need it?" his brows deepened.

"The social worker for Gracie came by on Saturday and told me her father hasn't signed over his rights."

"Oh, and the adoption can't go through without it." At Emily's silent nod he agreed. "Sure Garcia can do that. Let me know if you find anything. How long has he been out of her life?"

"Well when we started this whole thing the state tried to find him but couldn't so she was put in foster care. Now that I want to adopt it's different. But he hasn't seen Gracie in over five years." She sighed in relief. She really needed Garcia to help her. "Thanks for the help."

"I have a few buddies from back in my attorney days that work in family law. If you need I can give them a call." He smiled slightly, his dimples making an appearance.

"If I find something I will let you know. Thanks." She left the office with a little less stress then when she came in with. She went to her desk and plopped into her chair with a sigh. Now for the easy part, let Garcia loose on one Timothy Bennett.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Ten: Lazy Days

"Emily wake up, Emily wake up." Gracie said patting Emily's shoulder. She giggled when Emily groaned and turned her face to the other side. "Wake up, sleepy head!"

Emily groaned again but opened her eyes. "Hey" she whispered when her eyes fell on the intruder of her sleep.

"Hi. Can we have pancakes?" Gracie asked shyly while playing with the hem of her princess night shirt.

"Sure. How long have you been up?" Emily pushed herself into a sitting position but made no move to get out of bed.

"Not long. What are we gonna do today?"

"Well I was thinking the park and maybe burgers at lunch then tonight the team is coming over." Emily smiled as Gracie's eyes lit up. Gracie loved being around Morgan and Garcia so Emily invited the rest over to met her girl. Of course most of them knew her from the case but now they could interact normally.

"Awesome! Is Derek coming?" Gracie jumped up and down on the bed.

"Yes and so is Penelope and JJ. JJ has a baby who is coming and Reid is coming too. Do you remember them?"

"I think so. JJ has the pretty hair and Reid is a magician. What about Mr. Hot-ner?"

"Mr. Hotchner" Emily corrected "I'm not sure if he is. I think he is spending time with his son. But the rest will come and you will have fun." She finished by tickling the girl.

The morning passed by quickly. Emily took Gracie to the park near her condo. Gracie talked and giggled about everything as Emily pushed her on the swings. Emily had a smile plastered on her face the entire time. This was all she needed. The past week had been hard. The team was called out on a case, the afternoon following Hotch and Emily's conversation, to Portland. The case took most of the week which added to her stress. Even though Emily kind of fixed things between her and Hotch, she was still very unsettled with the situation. The feelings she had while talking with her stoic boss was very disturbing. She still didn't know why she took his hand but he was pouring his heart out to her so she just did it. The small twinge in her stomach finally subsided when she left his office but it still baffled her. Sure she thought the man was handsome, any warm blooded female would but she never had feelings for her boss.

She was happy he agreed to let Garcia help her out concerning Gracie's father. As of now the computer whiz was still working on that. Emily didn't know what she would do with the information but to have it would help. Not wanting to involve Gracie in any of this she decided to only tell Hotch and Garcia. Gracie never talked about him or even asked about him so Emily thought keeping her in the dark was for the best.

"Emily, go higher! Go higher!" Gracie broke through Emily's musings. The young brunette swung her legs back and forth trying to get herself going. She giggled as Emily started pushing harder making the girl fly higher and higher.

"Is that high enough?" Emily laughed. The child was a dare devil. She was so active sometimes Emily prayed she would just pass out from exhaustion.

"Yeah!" Gracie screamed. After a few more minutes of swinging Gracie ran to the slide. Emily stepped back watching Gracie interacting with the other children waiting for the slide. A little boy around Gracie's age let her go first. Emily's heart melted at the scene. Gracie thanked the boy then took her turn. After the boy slid down the two ran over to the merry go round. Emily walked behind watching over her girl. She let out a laugh when Gracie squealed as tall man pushed the ride faster but not too fast for Gracie, her new friend and a smaller child holding on for dear life. As Emily walked closer the man stood up.

"Yea Jack!" a deep familiar voice washed over the group. Emily's head shot up.

"Hotch?"

Hotch jumped slightly then looked behind him. "Prentiss, hey what are you doing here?" His heart picked up a little at the sight. In a tight pair of jean and a purple tee Emily looked amazing. In her normal work suit she looked beautiful but in everyday clothes she was breath taking.

"Gracie" Emily answered simply, pointing to the merry go round and the laughing girl occupying it.

"Wow I didn't even realize it was her when she climbed on." He chuckled.

"So you got Jack?"

"Yeah, we figured an afternoon at the park was in the cards for us, huh buddy?" he picked the three year old up. Jack nodded his agreement with a smile that showed his dimples.

Emily chuckled at the sight. The boy was a copy of his father except the saggy dirty blond hair. "Hi Jack. We had the same idea."

"Emily my tummy hurts." Gracie slowly got off the metal seat arms clutching her stomach.

"Oh no. Come here honey. I think you were going too fast. Let's sit down." Emily moved her attention to her girl. They walked to the bench nearby and Emily got on her knees in front of Gracie. "Just sit down and breathe. Your tummy will feel better soon. Every time I get on that my tummy hurts too."

Hotch followed behind not wanting to get in the way but was concerned all the more. He watched Emily wipe the girl's head with her hand. She continued to softly talk to Gracie calming her with every passing moment. A smile graced his lips when Emily pressed a kiss to Gracie's forehead. The sick child was smiling back after a few more moments. "Are you feeling better Gracie?" he asked softly hoping not to surprise the child. Jack's head shot towards the bench then wiggled down out of his father's arms.

"You sick?" Jack pulled himself up next to Gracie. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm okay now." She said as Emily moved.

Emily and Hotch watched the kids talk. Then Emily tuned to him. "She got sick last time too but she loves to play on it. I guess the little boy she was playing with left." Emily laughed looking to the ride. He must have run off.

"Yeah, Jack likes it too. Luckily he hasn't gotten sick. He will do pretty much anything. No fear." Hotch was surprised how easy it was opening up to Emily. He rarely talked about his life outside of work. But now twice he shared information with her. Granted it wasn't copious amount of information but it was more than he ever had. It was nice.

"I always get sick on that thing. I'm happy she didn't talk me into getting on… Gracie where are you going?" Emily stopped Gracie as the girl was walking off with Jack close by.

"Jack wants to swing. Please?" Gracie gave her pleading eyes to both adults. She knew Emily would cave but she wasn't sure about Mr. Hot-ner. She remembered him from before. He was in the room when she met Emily.

"Okay but next time you need to ask me. No running off without me." Emily said more sternly than she wanted but none the less it needed to be said.

Gracie nodded then told Jack she would race him. Emily and Hotch quickly followed. The kids played while the two agents talked. By the end of the afternoon Emily saw a different man sitting next to her. This man was funny and smart and a sweet father to an adorable little boy. The man known in the office as 'Ice King' was no longer sitting with her. He was long gone. As they continued talking her palms started sweating. She yelled at herself to get a grip but he was making her feel things she never thought possible. It made her want to get Gracie and run. She was not allowed to have feelings for her boss but this man was not Agent Hotchner or Hotch. This was Aaron.

"Well I guess we better get going. Jack needs a nap before I take him back to Haley." Hotch said unconvincingly. He didn't want to leave but Jack was tiring fast.

"We have to also. Ah… the team is coming for dinner tonight… are you going to make it?" she felt weird asking but she wished he would.

"I wasn't going to because of Jack but Haley wants him back early so I will if it's not too late to RSVP." Sparks went up and down his spine when he saw her eyes light up.

"It's fine. I would love for you to come. And if you still have Jack he can come too. JJ is bringing Henry." She offered.

"Okay I'll be there. Thanks, I better get Jack." Hotch walked to the sandbox holding the kids and rounded Jack up. He said his goodbyes to Gracie then waved to Emily. The thought of seeing her later, weighing in his mind.

After loading Gracie in the car and climbing in herself, Emily let her excitement wash over her. She couldn't wait for later.

"I like him." Gracie said in the back seat.

"Me too honey." Emily breathed not caring which 'him' Gracie was referring too. "Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I like to know how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Eleven: Disappointment

He paced back and forth, red hot temper rising from his chest to his head making his eyes nearly black and his face red with anger. After a wonderful day with his son she has to spoil it… again. _Was she always this irrational_, he thought. He understood her point to a degree but now she was just being dramatic. "Haley, I don't know what you want! You want me to be a better father but you never let me see him. And when I do have him all you do is ruin it with these stupid fights. What do you want form me?" His voice dripped with venom.

"I want to know my son is more important than your job, Aaron. He should be more important than a serial killer half way across the country." Haley spat back her arms crossed over her chest. She could see the anger in his eyes but she wasn't backing down. She had so many times before especially when they were married but no more! This was for the well being of her son and Aaron just needs to realize Jack is more important. Was it really too much to ask for Aaron to put her son first? She does it every day. Being a parent means putting your child's life and happiness before your own but ever since Jack was born his father seems to be further and further away.

"Jack is more important but the BAU is my job. I do it to protect him, to protect you! Innocent people will die if I don't find these monsters. If I don't who will?" he balled his fists to his side and took a few deep breaths calming himself remembering the sleeping boy in the next room. Reid could give a number of how many people were getting hurt right at this very moment but he didn't need it because he knew, too many. Doing his job would help those people. Of course he wanted to spend time with his son but he also want to do his job to the best of his ability and sometimes to do that he had to sacrifice time with Jack. Balancing work and home was a pitfall for Hotch. Haley knew that. That's why she divorced him. But he did try. Jack understood that. The boy knew his father loved him. That's all Hotch needed.

"Other people can do your job. There is a whole team of profilers that can do it without you. Did you know I had to take Jack to the doctors last week?" she could tell by his gasp that he didn't so she pressed on. "He had an ear infection. When he was lying on that hospital bed asking where is daddy was I had to lie. I told him you were coming but you never picked up your damn cell!"

His mouth hung open. He didn't know. Last week he was chasing down a killer while his son was in the hospital asking for him. Hotch's heart was breaking by the second, his little boy was scared and needed him but he never came. "I didn't know" was all he could confess.

"That's right you didn't. Don't you see he needs you but you're never around, Aaron? Jack deserves more than a part time father." _And I'll be damned if he doesn't get one._ She thought silently. "I know you love him but he needs more. We wanted so long to have him so you could get your career together so you could be the best father but now it's like it doesn't matter. One day you're going to wake up and realize you never knew your son."

Hotch watched the tears fall from her eyes. She was right and that hurt more. Not wanting her to be right he shook his head stubbornly "No I will know my son and he will know me. I'm sorry Haley but I will make this better. I promise."

"Don't promise me Aaron, promise him." She pointed to Jack bedroom. She knew he meant it but at the same time she wasn't going to hold her breath.

Hotch nodded than said goodnight and left. Too confused and angry to go to Emily's he decided to drive around. Not really sure why, he came to a stop at the cemetery that held his father. He stood over the tombstone biting his lip nervously. No words were said aloud but a conversation was being held. The man lying in the ground was a wonderful father. Hotch had a great childhood. His parents were loving and kind. He followed his father's footsteps going into law and then when the FBI came calling he jumped at the chance to make his father proud. And he did. Now he questioned whether his dad would be proud of the divorced, part time father that he had become. That was not something he wanted an answer to.

Hotch bent down and rested his hand on the stone "Thanks dad." He whispered than walked away.

Emily tucked Gracie in and crawled up next to her. "Which one?" she asked holding up two of the girl's favorite bed time stories.

"That one" Gracie pointed. "Why didn't Jack come tonight?"

That was a great question Emily thought. If she only knew the answer she huffed. She spent the evening staring at the door waiting for Hotch to show but he never did. She checked her phone several times but he didn't call. Being over dramatic as it was she was still disappointed he didn't come. Having the rest of the team there was nice but she really wanted to see him. The afternoon at the park was amazing to say the least and the thought of him coming over made her day even better. A constant smile occupied her face all day until dinner was finished and she realized he wasn't coming.

The night went on though. Derek and Dave set up a game of cards which everyone played except Penelope who was too preoccupied with Gracie and baby Henry. Gracie had a blast playing with the baby. She puffed out her chest in pride after she held him for the first time. The little girl watched over him like a hawk for the rest of the night. JJ even made the comment of Gracie needing a sibling which made Emily groan but at the same time smile inwardly. She joked back saying Gracie could use Henry as a pretend brother. The group had laughed and the night came to a close.

"I don't know sweetie. I guess something came up."

"I really wanted to play with him." She pouted.

"I know" she wanted to pout too. "But maybe we can invite him over sometime. But right now you need to get to sleep so let's read our book." Emily kissed her forehead and proceeded on with the bed time story.

When she was done she left the room to finish cleaning up the kitchen. Placing the last of the dishes in the dishwasher she heard her phone buzz. Wiping her hands off she looked at the message.

_Sorry I didn't make it. Something came up. - H_

Emily smiled and went back to cleaning.

**A/N:** This chapter was a huge pain. I think I wrote 4 different versions but Hotch has some things he needs to deal with before he can do anything with Emily and Gracie. And the next few chapters Emily is going to deal with Gracie's father. Hope you like.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Twelve: Thomas Bennett

The agent walked as fast as she could down the long hallway without drawing attention from the others in the building. Turning the corner she rapped on the door three times. She had just received a call from the resident computer whiz to come immediately. She had information that looked promising.

"Who is it?" came from the other side.

"It's me" the agent answered quietly as her eyes darted back and forth. She politely smiled and waved at a few passers then the locks clicked and the door opened slightly. She pushed through and locked the door behind her. She moved to the blonde's side as she took in the computer monitors. "What'd you find?"

"Well, he lives about two hours away from here but he hasn't been home in months." Garcia answered, her fingers flying over the keyboard bringing up financial records.

"Where's he been?" Emily asked confusion in her voice. "Are you sure this one is really him?"

"Oh it's him alright. This is his last credit card transaction. Address look familiar?"

"He's here" Emily's hand flew to cover her gasping mouth. "That's the café across from Gracie's school."

"I know. Looks like he moved here right after you got Gracie. But that's not all I found. Em, we thought this guy would be… not to sound snotty or rude but we thought he would live sort of the same life style as Gracie and her mother but this guy is loaded. He has a private law practice that he closed in March before moving here but has yet to open or get hired into a firm."

"If this Thomas Bennett is Gracie's father how did he get involved with Cameron, Gracie's mother? She was a junkie that couldn't keep down a job until Gracie came along. And why in the hell would he leave his daughter in that dump if he had the money to really take care of her?" Emily took a seat calming herself. Getting work up over it wasn't going to help.

"Also marriage license and birth certificates." She said pointing to the screens. "He is married to a Susan Bennett and has two teenage boys. I don't have any records of him knowing Cameron but let me look into her background and see where they both were before Gracie was born." The monitors buzzed with information and before Emily had a chance to read a word Garcia moved them around throughout the other monitors. "Jenkies! I got it. He was in Raleigh the same time as Cameron and it looks like his family moved just after Gracie was born. I think this one is him Emily."

"Okay can you get me his information?"

"Yeah, do you want me to go with?" Garcia's heart broke for her friend. This conversation was going to be so hard for her.

Emily smiled sadly then nodded. Without a word the blonde grabbed her purse and followed her fellow agent out.

-CM-CM-

Asking for help was not in Emily's nature but as she looked at Garcia out of the corner of her eye she was thankful the Analyst was willing to come with her. Before she could open her mouth to thank her, the door to room 32 of the local motel opened. It took a few seconds for Emily to process the man in front of her. His eyes were as blue as Gracie's and his features were exact copies of her girl's. It scared her a bit that this man could look this much like her girl. Finally her mouth opened, "Hello Mr. Bennett. I'm …"

"Emily Prentiss." The dark haired man interrupted. "I know. I've been expecting you. Please come in." he motioned the women in as Garcia introduced herself and Emily quickly took a seat at the table. The room was a nice size single. She could tell he had been living in it for a while. Trash was over flowing and his clothes were tossed everywhere.

"How do you know who I am?" Emily asked picking at her nails.

"You have my daughter. I'm an attorney; I made it my business to know who you are." He cleared off the table and took a seat across from the agents.

"Why haven't you come forward? Social Services in North Carolina and here have been looking for you." Emily questioned. If she was honest with herself she never wanted to find him but now that he was here she needed to know why he left his daughter.

"I will make my presents known if need be but I thought we could handle this matter quietly. I have a family. I know your job requires your attention so we can make this quick."

"What does that mean? I'm not giving Gracie up." She was confused to say the least. What in the heck did this man want?

"I will be taking my daughter one way or another. I will win in court Agent. I've been looking in to your background and I have to say you have many secrets Ms. Prentiss." He smirked.

"What? Have you been following me or something?" she spat. Before coming she promised herself she would conduct herself professionally but right now she wanted to kick his guy where the sun don't shine. Garcia must have sensed it too cause she reached over and patted her knee. The blonde was quietly taking it all in.

"I'm guessing you already know that. But I also know people in high places. Do your colleagues know about all your dirty secrets? When you were in Rome for instance?"

"Okay that's enough. We came here to ask why you haven't came forward as Gracie's father but now I can see we just wasted our time." Garcia exploded from her chair grabbed Emily's hand and headed to the door.

"I will be getting my daughter back, Agent." He snarled.

"Her name is Gracie!" The thought of him claiming her when he left her in that dump made Emily sick.

"I know her name! I was there when she was born." He grabbed the door handle as the women walked out but before he could shut it Emily put her foot in the way stopping it.

"She was never yours to begin with." Then she let Garcia pull her out.

-CM-CM-

After getting back to the BAU and calming herself down Emily went straight to Hotch's office. Even thought things were still weird and they haven't had time to talk about anything she knew he was the one who could help her. Maybe to only one that could. After knocking and getting the usual "Come in" she walked in and shut the door behind her.

Hotch looked up from his files to see an anxious Emily Prentiss sitting across from him. He took a moment to take in her nervous lip biting and if he could see her hand he knew he would see her picking at her nails. "Are you okay? Gracie?"

"Oh, no she's fine. I-uh… I need your help." She finally blurted.

Worried Hotch placed his files down and move to the front of his desk. Emily never asked for help especially from him. Not after how he treated her with the Benton case and then he reamed her about Gracie. Many scenarios were running through his mind. What could she need his help with? "What do you need?"

Emily took her time. She really wanted his help but could she trust him? Was all forgiven after the way he acted about Gracie? Would he just laugh at her then turn her down? She hoped he could be trusted with this and that they could mend their friendship. That's what she wanted but not all. This wasn't about them or even her. This was about a six year old little girl who needed to be kept safe.

"I think I might need a lawyer."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the twist with Gracie's dad. He will be a major player in the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13: Gracie at the BAU

Meeting with a lawyer about custody of a non related child was not something Emily Prentiss had ever thought she would do. But her life had taken an unexpected turn. _Gracie_. The small child holding her hand as they road up the elevator had changed her life forever.

It had been a week since asking Hotch for help and he had come through in spades. Bill Hudson was a friend of his from his years as a prosecutor. Bill was in family law and had helped Hotch out many times. Emily was surprised with the man that morning. She expected a hard ass lawyer but he was a sweet man who just wanted what was best for the child. He told her the options available to her, which wasn't much since she had no legal ties to Gracie. Other than being her foster parent Emily had no rights. Bill asked about the father and Emily filled him in on the meeting she had with Thomas Bennett the previous week. The older man was concerned that Bennett was a lawyer as well but why the man hadn't made his presents known was a major worry.

Hotch also had those worries when Emily asked him for help. All the man had to do was tell the child services who he was and that would be it. He would have custody and Gracie would be gone. But he hadn't. Hotch immediately told Garcia to look into his background as deep as possible. If Bennett hadn't claimed the child already he was probably hiding something and Hotch would find it.

When the doors slid open Gracie pulled Emily out of the elevator and through the glass doors of the BAU. It was the first time the child had been to the office so Emily wasn't surprised she was excited.

Gracie dropped her hand when she spotted Morgan and Reid. "Uncle Derek!" she squealed running up to the man. He picked her up and greeted her with a kiss to her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" he asked nodding his hello to Emily as she caught up with them.

"No school! It's summer break." The girl happily replied wiggling out of his arms and going to see Reid. She enjoyed the awkward man's company very much.

"We had a meeting this morning and a doctor's appointment and she has therapy this afternoon. But right now we have a lunch date with the girls." Emily supplied when the child was distracted. She got the day off from Hotch so she could go to therapy and the doctor's with Gracie. She gave Abby the day off. Emily figured the college student would want some of her summer to herself.

"Cool, its dead around here anyways. JJ is sitting on a few cases so maybe tomorrow we'll get one. I think Pen is in JJ's office though."

"I hope not. We just got back." She whined. "Can you watch her for a second? I need to talk to Hotch." when he agreed she walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Prentiss, I wasn't expecting you." Hotch thought he gave her the day off.

"Yeah sorry just couldn't stay away." She smiled softly. "No, I'm just here for lunch with JJ and Pen but I wanted to thank you again for getting Bill to meet with me. He was wonderful."

"Not a problem. How did it go? Did he give you everything you need?" Bill owed him a few favors but when he called his friend the older man had agreed without caution. The man was really in law for the right reasons. He was made for family law.

"He knows his stuff and he told me what rights I do have and what I need to do. He was also worried about Thomas' motives. He is going to look into it and get back to me." Emily didn't want to both her boss with all the details but he deserved some for all he did for her.

"I'm glad it helped. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask."

"Emily" Gracie's head peeked in.

"Gracie what are you doing up here? Where's Uncle Derek?" Emily became concerned that her kid was wondering around.

"He is on the phone so he said I could come find you." Gracie grabbed her hand. Even though the girl was comfortable around others she was still very shy and liked to have Emily in her sights.

Emily smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "I was right here. I'm not leaving without you." She reassured. Hotch watched Emily tend to the child's fears. That is what he wanted to do for Jack. He wanted Jack to come to him if he was unsure or scared. The guilt came to surface. He hadn't been there for his son like Emily is there for Gracie. Change was going to come to his relationship with Jack if he had anything to say about it.

"Hi Mr. Hot-ner" Gracie greeted with a small wave. "Where's Jack?"

Hotch chuckled. Gracie really did like his boy and the feeling was mutual. Jack had asked about the girl when he called the other night. "He's at home. What have you been doing today?"

"We went to a meeting and the doctors. I got a sticker book for getting my shots." She proudly rolled up her sleeves to show off her Barbie band aids.

"Wow, were you a big girl when you got them? Jack cries sometimes."

"No I didn't cry. Emily squeezed my hand hard though." She remembered Emily was almost in tears but she was a big girl so she could get the stickers like the doctor promised.

"Sorry sweetie. I hate shots." Emily blushed slightly.

"Can I play with Jack soon?" Gracie asked changing the subject. Emily watched Hotch's smile. He really was a handsome man but when he smiled it melted her heart. They still haven't talked about the day at the park and she figured it was just going to be a great memory. She ended up telling herself to get over her feelings and focus on Gracie and her job. Trying to start something with her boss was just going to disrupt her life and right now she didn't need that. Gracie was more important and that's who she needed to focus on.

"Well maybe if we don't get a case we can all go to the aquarium on Saturday." At Gracie's enthusiastic nod he turned to Emily whose smile was faltering. "I have him this weekend and was planning on going but if you have plans maybe I can drop by and grab her. Jack would love if she came too."

"Oh, no we don't have any plans but are you sure? We don't want to take your time with Jack."

"Prentiss, Jack has been asking for Gracie since the park so I would gain major points to bring her." Hotch smiled.

"Okay we'll go but if you change your mind let me know."

"He won't Emily. Right Mr. Hot-ner?" Gracie interrupted. Both agents laughed which made Gracie confused. "I'm right. Jack wants me to go." She rolled her eyes.

"That's right Gracie. Jack wants you to go. And call me Aaron. I'm not too fond of Mr. Hot-ner." Hotch tried to keep his laugh in but failed miserably when Emily laughed.

"Okay, why doesn't Emily call you Aaron?"

"Hotch is my boss so I call him Hotch or Agent Hotchner." Emily winked. Her kid was very inquisitive.

Hotch wanted to stop Emily and tell her to call him Aaron too but that would be unprofessional. Ever since the park he noticed Emily was very professional towards him. Besides her asking for help with the lawyer she only talked to him about work. The tension between them just seems to grow whenever they are alone. Like neither knows what to say but wants to say so much. He listened to her open up to Morgan about everything but she refuses to do the same with him. It makes Hotch jealous that she can be that way with Morgan and part of him thinks maybe being with Morgan would be better for both Emily and Gracie. Maybe he was just too messed up for her.

The park was a turning page for them or at least he thought it was. No he didn't come to dinner that night but he did text her explaining his absence. He hoped it would be a start of something but now with the way she has been acting he guessed he was wrong. But he wasn't going to let it get to him. He needed to focus on getting his life under control and in order so he could be a better father for Jack. His son deserved it.

"You ready for lunch?" Emily asked Gracie. She nodded and waved to Hotch.

"Have a good time, see you later." He waved back and smiled at Emily.

"Tell Jack I will see him soon." Gracie told him then surprised both Hotch and Emily by walking up to his chair and hugged him goodbye.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming! I actually wasn't going to write this chapter but greengirl82 wanted to see some more Emily/Hotch stuff so I did it because I was in a great mood and had this worked up just not written out. But I added some Jack/Gracie cuteness too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 14: Gracie and Jack Days

"Hurry up Emily, we're gonna be late!" Gracie warned walking into Emily's room finding the older woman standing at her closet door still wearing her robe.

"I'm workin on it." Emily sighed. She had nothing to wear! But she had to find something fast; Hotch and Jack were on their way to pick them up. It was aquarium day and Gracie was super excited to see Jack again. And if she was honest Emily was excited to see one of the Hotchner boys too. That excitement was the reason she couldn't find anything to wear!

She really wasn't sure about going on this outing with Hotch in the first place. She didn't want there to be any awkwardness between the two agents. After the park everything was weird so she just started being more professional with him but here she was trying to find something to wear like a teenage girl trying to look good for her date. And it wasn't even a date. They were just taking their kids to the aquarium.

"Emily, Aaron doesn't care what you wear. Hurry up." The kid hit the nail on the head. Emily huffed as she pulled a light blue tee and a pair of jeans out of her dresser and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute." She threw over her shoulder to Gracie. Gracie smiled and ran out.

The car ride was actually very relaxed. Gracie and Jack sat in the back talking and giggling. Gracie told the boy what they would see when they got to the aquarium which just made Jack squeal with excitement. Emily and Hotch talked mainly about the kids and work but Emily decided it was nice.

-CM-CM-

"Can we go see the sharks?" Gracie asked as the group was leaving one of the showcases. Jack nodded his consent as Hotch grabbed his hand to guide them out of the crowd.

"Sure, do you want to grab lunch first?" the man asked Emily as she took Gracie's hand in hers.

"Yeah, I'm starving. You kids about ready to eat?"

"Yes please! Jack, do you want to eat?" Gracie asked. Emily smiled at the attention her girl was pay to the young boy. She thought baby Henry got attention but now seeing Gracie interact with Jack she was wrong. Gracie even made sure to help Jack to the front of the showcases so he could see even if she couldn't. It was sweet and the boy ate it up.

"Can I eat nuggets Daddy?" Jack smiled.

"Sure buddy."

After finding a table at the Food Court Hotch was sent off to get chicken nuggets and fries for the kids. Gracie went around the table deciding where everyone was to sit. Of course she put Jack next to her which left Emily next to Hotch. The brunette wasn't exactly upset about the decision but she wasn't thrilled to sit next to her boss either. All day it had been a challenge to keep herself from jumping him. She made sure to kept at least one of the kids between them at all times so she didn't have the temptation. But he had been so cute with the kids and he smiled more than she had ever seen before. And that man's smile was definitely one of his best features. How could any woman resist? On top of that he smelt delicious!

"Okay chicken nuggets and fries but I also got some fruit too." Hotch said setting the tray down. He past the kids their lunch and got them settled then Emily took her turn to get her lunch then he got his. As lunch proceeded Hotch and Emily laughed quietly as Gracie fawned over Jack. And the boy did the same.

"I think my son has a crush on your daughter." Hotch whispered to Emily. The woman practically choked on her sandwich. Hotch immediately patted her back, "are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh… yeah, no one's ever called her that. Just took me by surprise." Emily coughed out. His words swirled around her. _'Daughter'_ Emily herself hasn't even said that word. Of course when the adoption goes through Gracie would be but no one has ever said it. Gracie called her Emily and probably always would so she would never be _'mom'_ but Gracie would be her daughter. In every sense of the word she already was. His words just threw her.

"Oh, sorry I just thought…"

"She is but it was just the first time. Ever sense that first day at home she has been mine but I guess I've never used that word." She interrupted. "And one day she will be legally."

"I don't doubt it. Your relationship amazes me sometimes. I mean you just met and she's been through so much but you fit." He smiled watching Jack move a strawberry from his plate to Gracie's.

"Thanks. I guess we do fit." Emily agreed. "Oh I forgot to tell you in a few weeks I have a hearing about Thomas Bennett. I guess Child Services wants a judge to go over the case."

"Has Bill gone over everything with you?"

"Yeah, he is really great. Thanks again for that." She touched his arm in a silent way of letting him know how thankful she really was.

"It's not a problem." He smiled widely. His dimples made her stomach clench and her heart race. She quickly removed her hand and put her attention back on the kids.

The day passed without any more physical contact Emily thanked. When Hotch pulled the car in front of her condo she was happy to be out of the confined space. His scent was messing with her head. She got out and focused on getting Gracie out too.

"Daddy got to walk them to the door." The three year old stated as he worked to get out of his car seat.

"Oh, no Jack we can get to the door. We don't want you and daddy to have to get out of the car and back in." Emily tried but the look on the boy's face killed her. She looked to Hotch for support but he was just smiling smugly at the interaction.

"Come on Emily let us strong manly men walk you to the door." Hotch got out and helped Jack.

Emily rolled her eyes but laughed at the boys. Gracie ran to take Jack's hand and took to the steps. "Manly men my butt" Emily whispered.

"Hey don't insult us." Hotch chuckled. He really did owe his son. It was a great thought. "Right Jack, we are strong men?" Jack just nodded happily.

"Whatever" she laughed "but thanks for today. It was fun." she pulled her keys out and unlocked the door.

"Anytime, right buddy?"Hotch picked his son up.

"Right!"

"Bye Jack, bye Aaron" Gracie waved and went in.

"Have a good night." Emily smiled.

He wasn't sure why he did it but Hotch leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Emily's cheek. When he pulled back he could see the shock but also he saw the slight blush crawling up her face. "Bye" he smiled and made his quick exit.

Emily closed the door and raised her hand to her kissed cheek "Bye" she smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. They are very encouraging.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 15: Decisions

Gracie stared at the older man in a black robe that sat on the opposite side of the desk. Emily had explained he was a judge. He was going to talk to her and then make a decision. The decision was whether or not she would stay with Emily. The six year old didn't understand why she wouldn't stay with Emily but this man with big glasses and white hair was going to tell her where she had to go.

Gracie shifted in her chair and looked up at the silent man. He had asked her a question but with the butterflies in her tummy and her heart beating out of her chest she didn't quite hear it. Emily taught her to ask if she didn't understand things but did that go for not paying attention as well? She didn't know. "Ummm…." she stuttered.

"Gracie have you met your father before?" that was the question, she heard it this time. She smiled triumphantly and shook her head no. Why everyone asked about _that_ she would never know but she had never met the man who was her father. And her mommy didn't like talking about him.

Carrie from school doesn't have a father either. Emily said there are many different types of families. Some have one parent and some have two then there are some with only grandparents or aunts and uncles. Uncle Derek was her favorite uncle but she also liked Aunt JJ and baby Henry. They were her family. Emily said it was a special family because so many people loved her.

"Would you like to know him?" the man was speaking again.

"I don't know. Do I need to? Emily said its okay if I don't have a dad cuz I got lots of aunts and uncles who love me." She explained to the judge. She spoke matter-of-factly. Uncle Derek often called it her Prentiss tone. Gracie liked it because Emily did it too.

"Oh, that is very nice you have them. Do you miss your mom Gracie?"

She nodded, "Yes but she is in heaven now and she watches over me when Emily has to go to cases. I can't see her but Emily says she's there."

"That's nice. Is Emily away a lot?"

_Why is he asking so many questions?_ She sighed. "I don't know. She helps people and puts the bad guys away so we don't have to be scared. But when she gets done we play. I went to the aqu-im with Jack!"

The man laughed which made Gracie frown. _Why does everyone laugh at me?_ "It wasn't funny." She stared daggers at the man.

"I'm sorry Gracie. I wasn't making fun of you. Who is Jack?" the judge sobered quickly.

"Jack's my friend. We go to the park and eat ice cream together. He's only 3 so he has to take naps but I don't." she smiled. "Aaron has to take him home sometimes cuz he says I get too crazy and Jack can't sleep then."

"Who is Aaron? Is he Emily's friend?"

"Yep, he is her boss. So she can't call him Aaron. Only I can." She was getting bored. All the questions were boring and she really wanted to get out of the itchy dress Emily made her wear.

"Gracie can I ask you a very big question? And I need you to answer honestly even if it will hurt someone you love." Gracie nodded, she liked big people questions. Uncle Reid talked to her in big people talk. "If you could meet your dad would you want to?"

Gracie took a minute to think. Uncle Reid always takes time to think. Slowly she nodded. "I guess. But I get to stay with Emily right?" the thought of leaving Emily made her sad.

"I don't know yet Gracie. I think you need time to see your father."

"No!" she stood and even though Emily said it was rude to yell she did anyways. "I don't want to anymore. I want Emily!"

-CM-CM-

Emily sat outside Judge Miller's chambers waiting. It had been a month since her first meeting with Thomas Bennett. She had met with a lawyer soon after and he started the process of adoption even though Bennett hadn't signed over his rights and now she was waiting for Gracie to come out of the Judge's chambers and possible taken away and placed with her father.

Garcia had combed through Bennett's background and found his wife was divorcing him and he had to sell his law practice to his partner. The wife never knew about his affair with Cameron or the birth of Gracie. And it was no surprise to Emily that the wife was filing for full custody of their two boys. She hoped that was enough to steer the Judge into her corner. If he ruled in her favor she could precede with the adoption but if not Gracie could go to Bennett and she would never see her again.

Emily couldn't hear what was being said inside the room she just hoped Gracie was okay. The girl hated to be alone with men. She still dreamed about the man who killed her mother. The only men the girl took to was the guys on the team and the only one she was alone with was Derek. Emily trusted him enough to leave Gracie with him if needed, but as of lately Gracie seemed taken with Hotch. At first she thought it was because of Jack but now she noticed how Gracie interacted with Hotch. The girl was very proud she was the only one to call him Aaron and she liked to talk to him. Sure her kid could talk to a tree but Gracie enjoyed his company. As did Emily.

Every other week or so Hotch would invite them to hang out with him and Jack. Emily was reluctant at first but as each outing went by she enjoyed it as much as Gracie. When they were together at work it was strictly professional but when they were at the park or a museum they were just Emily and Aaron. They wouldn't talk about work or cases. But having the kids there always reminder Emily that she needed to keep her feelings out. He was still her boss and they would never work. And no more cheek kisses have accord.

"Hey, how is it so far?" Emily looked up to see the man she was just thinking about standing over her. And behind him was her team, her family. Her heart swelled and tears pricked at her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Hotch smiled and sat next to her as the rest of the team found seats. "We decided you might need us. So we're here."

"Thanks guys." She smiled at Derek who winked back.

"Where's my princess?" Derek asked. The team was sitting in the conference room all thinking about Emily and Gracie so when Hotch said he might stop by to see how it was going everyone agreed to go with. Emily needed them so here they were.

Emily pointed to the office door, "She's been in there of almost twenty minutes." She fear must have been present on her face because JJ moved to her other side and took her hand.

"It's all going to be okay. Gracie is thriving with you why would anyone take her away from that." The blonde soothed.

"Actually more and more Judges are ruling in the favor of biological parents these days…" Reid was cut short by Garcia's hand to the back of his head.

"Honey, don't think like that. Gracie loves you and she will be coming home with you." She reassured.

Emily nodded and kept silent. Soon she was surprised by an outburst in the other room. She stood when she heard Gracie shouting. Gracie never raised her voice. Hotch grabbed her hand and pulled her to him holding her waist as her hands found his arms.

"It's okay. The judge will end it and bring her out. Stay calm." He whispered in her ear. He knew how these things worked. Judges won't keep upset children away from their parents. She will be coming out soon.

Before Emily could argue the door opened and a red tear stained face Gracie came running into her arms. "I wanna stay with you! Don't leave me!" the girl cried holding on as tight as possible.

Emily rocked her tightly and whispered reassurance in her ear. Hotch kept his hand on Emily's back giving her his support. The team moved around them all with tears. JJ and Garcia hugged while Morgan placed his hand next to Hotch's on Emily's back. He lent forward and kissed Gracie's hair trying to sooth her as well. Reid and Rossi watched and tried to calm the women down.

"Excuse me Ms. Prentiss, I would like to see you and Mr. Bennett in my office please." Judge Miller said.

Emily nodded and stood up holding Gracie to her. "Gracie I need you to go see Uncle Derek so I can talk with the Judge." She tried to pull the girl off her but she wouldn't budge. "Please baby?"

"No!" Gracie cried.

"Gracie can you come see me while Emily goes? Maybe we can call Jack." Hotch offered. He knew she would do anything for Jack. She nodded and put her arms around his neck. Emily smiled in thanks and walked into the office.

-CM-CM-

Emily wiped her tears away and sat in the chair across from the desk while Bill Hudson, her lawyer, set his briefcase down and sat next to her. Thomas Bennett walked after them smirking as he saw the tears rolling down Emily's cheeks. Judge Miller shut the door and went around his desk waiting for everyone to settle.

"Ms. Prentiss, I'm very sorry for Gracie's outburst. I honestly thought she could handle it and I'm sorry she was upset by the questions." He apologized.

"It's okay. I've just never seen her that upset. She doesn't normally get to the point of crying when something upsets her." Emily pulled herself together and dried her face. Bill reached out and patted her knee and smiled at her.

"Well then let's get on with it." Judge Miller started. "I have talked with all parties involved including both of you as well as Child Services. I have been over Gracie's therapy reports and school report card. I feel she is adjusting very well where she is however…" Emily's breath caught with the 'however'. "I also feel it's crucial that she gets to know her father."

"Thank you Judge…"

"I'm not done Mr. Bennett. I do think she needs to know her father but I do not think she should be taken from a place she feels safe to be placed with a stranger, even if that stranger is her father. Gracie is a happy, smart and loving child and I will not tear her support from her." Emily could breathe again. The sick feeling in her stomach eased away and a small smile crossed her lips.

"What does that mean for the adoption?" Bill interjected.

"As of now Ms. Prentiss keeps custody and Mr. Bennett has visitation rights. I'm still unsure why it has taken you this long to claim your daughter Mr. Bennett so if this does not go well I will give my consent for the adoption. Take this time to get to know Gracie. We will reassess in six months."

Emily finally made it out of the room. Gracie was sitting in Hotch's lap talking to JJ and Reid. She seemed calm and happy. Emily owed one to Hotch for making her girl happy.

"Emily!" Gracie looked up to see the office door open and Emily starring at her with tears in her eyes. She jumped out of Hotch's lap and ran into Emily's arms. "Can we go home?"

"Yeah baby we can go home." Emily kissed her girl's head and smiled at Hotch. She mumbled a thank you to Bill and quickly made it over to the team. "Let's get out of here." She placed Gracie on the ground and took her hand. Garcia and JJ nodded and headed out the doors followed closely by Rossi and Reid.

Morgan held back just relieved Gracie was staying. He didn't know how he would make it through without Gracie let alone Emily. The girl was loved very much and he couldn't bear to let her go.

Hotch was thinking along the same lines as he walked beside Emily with her smaller hand enclosed in his. He wanted to hug her and ask her what all was said behind the closed doors but this was not the place for that. So he held on tight to her.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I have written the rest of the story so I will be posting once a day if not more. So let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 16: Meet Your Dad

Emily closed her phone and leaned back in her chair. She had just gotten off the phone with Thomas Bennett. They finally agreed on a time to meet so he could see Gracie. Luckily with work Emily had postponed the meeting for two weeks. Bennett called a few days after the ruling but the team was called out on a case so she rescheduled but then they were called out again. Now weeks later he was getting irritated so she made plans for the weekend when they were on stand down at work. She was not thrilled in the least that this man was going to spend time with her girl but she would follow the judge's orders. She prepared Gracie as much as possible but she could tell the girl was nervous about meeting her dad. Emily didn't blame her. Gracie had been through so much and she was finally adjusting to her life. Meeting Bennett was just going to stir things up but she would do it.

"Earth to Emily" JJ sat on the brunette's desk waving her hand. The brunette had been staring off into space for the past few minutes.

"Oh, sorry JJ. My mind is elsewhere. What can I do for you?" Emily pulled herself together.

"Can you go for lunch?"

Emily looked at her messy desk and cringed. "I'm sorry, I can't today. I have a ton of work to get done so I don't have to do any this weekend." She started organizing her files making JJ get off the desk.

"How's it going with Bennett?" JJ inquired. The whole team had been wondering and JJ was the one elected to ask.

"Well because of the cases he hasn't met Gracie yet but this weekend he is. I'm kind of nervous." She admitted.

"I would be too. How is Gracie handling it?"

"I told who he was and explained the judge's orders and she seems okay but I know she's scared. But hopefully everything goes well." Emily looked up as Hotch's door opened and he walked down the cat walk to Rossi's office.

JJ noticed the attention her friend was giving their boss. It was happening more and more. And JJ was becoming concerned. The blonde was a firm believer in the anti fraternization rules. But it was obvious that Emily and Hotch had something going on. "Emily I hope you don't think I'm over stepping my bounds here but is there something going on with you and Hotch?"

Emily was speechless for a moment. She was just caught ogling her boss. "What? JJ no, nothing is going on between me and Hotch." she laughed hoping to convince the blonde. But by the look on JJ's face she didn't.

"Em, I won't ask anymore but I don't think it's a good idea. There are rules for a reason. And he is our boss. Be careful Emily." JJ warned then took off to her office. Emily sat stunned watching the blonde retreat. She knew how she felt about it but she never thought of how the team would handle them being together. She sighed softly, good thing nothing is going to happen.

-CM-CM-

Standing hand in hand with Gracie, Emily looked over the crowds of people to find Bennett. When they were deciding where to meet Emily thought it was best to meet in public. That way if for some reason Gracie wanted to leave it would be easy. Now she was regretting that. They were standing in line at the mini golf course. The place was packed and she still hadn't found Gracie's dad.

"Are we almost to the front Emily?" Gracie asked tired of standing in line. She was anxious for this day to be over. Emily told her who the man was but that still didn't help her nerves.

"Almost Gracie, then we have to find Thomas." She replied still scanning the crowd. She was nervous too. She didn't know what to expect and honestly Bennett gave her a weird vibe. Doing her job she always relies on her gut and after meeting this man the first time her gut was telling her something was off about him.

"Is he gonna like me?" Gracie had been asking questions all morning.

Emily nodded and kissed her forehead. "He is going to love you." How could anyone not love the cute six year old?

Soon after Emily and Gracie paid for their round of golf and got their equipment Bennett found them. Emily introduced the two. "Gracie this is Thomas." She watched Gracie eye the man cautiously.

"Hello" the girl smiled timidly.

"Hi Gracie. I'm glad we could meet today." His voice was soft and kind. Emily felt weird being there. Like she was intruding but she pushed that feeling away. She had to be there for Gracie.

"Why don't we start a round then we can get some ice cream." She suggested.

"Yeah! I love ice cream." Gracie smiled.

The round of mini golf went by fast. Thomas taught Gracie how to hold her club and how to hit the golf ball. Emily just watched the interactions. Gracie seemed calm and receptive to his instructions but when he moved next to her and touched her shoulder she tensed. She watched him talk to Gracie then Gracie turned to Emily with a pleading frown. Emily immediately moved to her and politely excused them to the restroom to give the girl a break.

"Gracie, are you okay?" she asked helping the girl up to the counter to wash her hands.

"Yes… can we go home now?" Gracie whispered. She didn't want to be here with him anymore.

Emily put her back on the ground and kneeled in front of her pushing her hair away from her face. "What's wrong baby?"

Gracie sighed then wiped her eyes. "I want to go home please." Her cracking voice broke Emily's heart. She pulled her girl into her arms and held on tight.

"We can go sweetie. Let's go tell Thomas bye." Emily felt the girl tense again. She broke the hug and stared at her girl. "Gracie, tell me what happened."

Gracie let her tears fall and buried her head in Emily's shoulder. She shook her head violently "No! I wanna go home."

"Okay let's go." Emily quickly explained to Thomas Gracie wasn't feeling well and that they needed to leave.

After getting in the car Emily looked at her distressed girl in the back seat. Not wanting to upset Gracie, Emily kept her mouth shut and started the car. She wouldn't press it but she really wanted to know why Gracie was so closed up. In her gut she knew something was really wrong and sooner or later she would find out.

-CM-CM-

Later that night as Emily was tucking Gracie in to bed she approached the subject again. Gracie immediately changed the subject but Emily wasn't having that so she pressed on.

"Gracie, why were you so upset? Did Thomas do something or say something?" Gracie shook her head but tears welled up in her eyes. "Honey you need to tell me." Emily encouraged.

"I can't." came the whispered reply.

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything." Emily brushed the small girl's hair out of her face.

"He…he said you weren't my mommy so he was going to take me away." Gracie buried her face in the pillow.

Emily's heart broke but the anger was over powering it. She took a moment to compose herself then pulled the girl onto her lap. "Gracie, he is not going to take you. I promise. The judge already said you were staying with me. Thomas can't take you away." Her teeth clenched. How could that man tell her kid he was taking her away?

"Why did my mommy have to die?" Her big blue eyes pleaded.

"Oh sweetie, I don't know." was all Emily could say. She held Gracie tight to her and rocked slightly.

"Why does everyone want to take me away? I don't want to go away from you."

"No one is taking you away. Do you hear me?" Emily said sternly.

"Okay. I love you Emily." Gracie whispered and closed her eyes. Emily froze on spot. It was the first time the girl said those words to her. Of course Emily tells her all the time but to hear them back made her heart swell and her determination grow. No one was taking her girl away.

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is the good stuff! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 17: The Kiss

Hotch gathered up the few files on his desk and put them in the drawer. He always liked a clean desk when he left the office. It made him feel as though he accomplished something during the day. But as always he would walk into another stack on it in the morning. JJ made sure of that.

When he turned to get his suit jacket Haley was standing at the door. "Hey, did I forget to get Jack or something?" he asked though they just got back from a three day case he didn't think he had Jack till the weekend.

"No, you didn't forget. Jack's with my mom. I just wanted to talk to you." She said moving into the office.

"Oh, okay." He sat down and motioned for her to do the same.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" she pointed to his bags on the floor.

"No, I was just on my way to a friend's." He supplied. "So what's going on?" he hoped this wouldn't be another fight. That's all they seem to do and he wasn't in the mood for it.

"I was hoping you could tell me who Gracie is? Jack keeps talking about her but there isn't a Gracie at preschool." She lied but it was something she wanted to know just not exactly what she came for.

"Gracie is Emily Prentiss' daughter. Sorry I didn't tell you. Sometimes we meet them at the park and stuff. The kids like to play." He really didn't think it was her business but she was Jack's mother.

"Oh okay. Jack really seems to like her." she nervously tapped her foot.

"Haley, what are you really doing here?"

"I wanted to say sorry for riding you lately. The past month or so you have really given Jack your focus and I'm surprised. But Jack is so happy when you come to get him. Thank you for making him happy Aaron."

Hotch thought for a minute. He has been trying his best to put Jack first. He calls him if they get a case and when he gets home he makes plans to pick his son up. "Actually I've been thinking that I would really like to see him more than just on weekends if that's okay with you? Maybe keep him through Monday and you can pick him up at preschool Monday night. I don't know but I hate bringing him back Sunday afternoon when I have the rest of the night. And if I'm in town maybe I can have dinner with him a few nights during the week."

"I wouldn't mind getting in on Mondays instead and if you don't have a case you can get him for dinner just call before to let me know. I think it's great you want to have him more Aaron. I won't keep him from you." She was really surprised but Jack would be so happy to see his father more.

"I will." He smiled. That was easier than he thought.

"Well I'll be going. Have a good night and tell Emily thanks for getting you out of the office at a decent hour." She smiled walking to the door.

"What?" he stood up grabbing his bags.

"Seeing someone important is the only way to get Aaron Hotchner to leave the office this early. Have a good night." She left.

Hotch smiled to himself, _she_ is someone important.

-CM-CM-

"Thank God!"Emily praised when Hotch walked in her door with the promised pizza. She took it from him and led the way to the living room. "Beer?" she asked setting the pizza on the coffee table and going to the kitchen.

"Yes please. Where's Gracie?" he asked taking a seat and grabbing a slice.

"Garcia is having a slumber party but parents are not allowed." Emily smiled sitting next to him.

"Nice, does she have Henry too?"

"Yes, JJ and Will are having a date night. I actually wanted to stay but Gracie kicked me out." She flipped on the TV. Hotch laughed at her pout.

Silence filled the room as she found some older episodes of The Office to watch. They ate in peace which was nice because Emily hasn't been away from Gracie except for work. She knew as the night went on her separation anxiety would kick in and she would probably go back over to Garcia's place.

"So, Haley came to see me tonight." Hotch broke the silence.

Emily didn't really want to get into his business but she was curious. "Really? Is Jack okay?"

"Yeah, she wanted to apologize for riding me and she actually thanked me for getting my shit together I guess. But I did talk to her about keeping Jack more and she agreed."

"That's great Hotch." it really was. Emily could tell he had been trying over the past few months to focus more on being a father.

"It is. She also want me to thank you for getting me out of the office early." He said watching her smile.

"Not a problem. We all worry about you. Hotch, you spend way too much time at the office." She was serious. He stayed late all the time and was always the first one in. Workaholic was an understatement for Hotch.

"I know I work a lot but it beats sitting at home alone. When Jack's not there it get lonely." He admitted.

"You can always join us. Gracie loves when you're here." _So do I_ she silently added.

"I do too. Gracie is a wonderful little girl. Have you heard from Bennett?" he changed the subject.

"Nope and if I did I won't let him see her. You should have been there Hotch. She was crushed." She already told him about Gracie getting upset and what Bennett told the girl. He was furious and wanted to kill the man but Emily told him not to worry. She was going to handle it. Bennett hadn't called since that day 2 weeks ago and she wasn't going to help him out any.

"I bet she was. I can't believe he said he would take her. I'll kick his ass if you want." He chuckled.

"No, I got it." She took a sip of her beer. "Besides he hasn't called to see her so I'm just going to leave it and see what happens."

Hotch nodded as they got into a comfortable conversation. And soon it was after midnight. Emily guessed it would be too late to go to Garcia's now but she was happy to have Hotch keeping her mind off of Gracie.

"I guess I better get going." He said standing up to take the trash to the kitchen.

"If you must" Emily yawned following after him. "Thanks for keeping me company."

"Anytime" he smiled. He stared at her for a moment. Her hair was down and slightly curled on the ends and she was wearing her comfy clothes. He laughed to himself that he knew she was in her comfy clothes. He must be spending too much time with her he mused.

Emily noticed his staring. The slight smile on his face made her want to grab him right there and kiss him. But she kept her control and walked out of the confined kitchen. Hotch followed and grabbed his jacket on the way to the door.

"Night Hotch." Emily held his eyes. She could see his chocolate browns turn darker.

"Night" he whispered as he leaned in. His lips met hers hesitantly at first but as the shock wore off for Emily and her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him closer he deepened the kiss. His hands grasped her waist as his tongue was allowed access to her mouth. He felt a slight shudder go through her then she pushed him off.

"Hotch we can't" she whispered her breath coming in pants.

He caught his breath but never let go of her waist. "Why not?"

"Work and kids" she closed her eyes trying to ignore his gaze. His forehead was resting against hers and her hands were fisted in his shirt. She wanted this but at the same time she knew it would never work.

"We can figure it out at the office and our kids love being together. I really want this and I think you do too. I'm tired of ignoring my feelings." He watched her eyes open. His breath caught at the sight, her eyes shined with love but also fear.

"I just don't know. You have become an amazing friend and Gracie loves you but what if…"

"No what ifs, Emily. We don't have to involve the kids if that makes it better but I promise I won't hurt you or Gracie." He cradled her face in his hands. "Let's try."

Emily swallowed thickly when she saw the honesty in his dark eyes. "Okay" she whispered softy before she captured his lips with hers.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Tonight you get two chapters because the second is short. Hope you don't mind. I know you want to see some cuteness now that they finally kiss and it's coming but first we have to figure out what Bennett's up to. There is a little fluff in this chapter but after that there's not any. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 18: This Isn't Over

It was nearly midnight when Emily was finally able sneak out of her hotel room. JJ was fast asleep and she needed to see Hotch. It had been two very long days since she had been alone in her condo with his lips and hands all over her. Two days on a case in Jacksonville Florida without being able to talk to him about what happened let alone be alone with him just to feel his lips on hers, was killing her.

Do to Derek's minor injuries when they caught the Unsub Hotch decided to have the team stay one more night then go home in the morning. Emily was not thrilled with the decision but she went along without fussing.

When she came to his door she knocked softly hoping he wasn't already asleep. Luckily the locks clicked and the door opened. Emily's eyes went wide and a smile crossed her face. There right in front of her stood her very gorgeous shirtless boss. After ogling him for a moment she cleared her throat and raised her eyes to his. "Hey"

"Hi, come on in." he smiled smugly opening the door wider.

"First can you put a shirt on because I won't be held responsible for my actions in about five seconds if you don't." she joked walking in. She chuckled when he blushed slightly then went to his bag on the bed.

"Are you okay? It was a tough case." He asked tugging on his shirt. Emily was the one to take down the Unsub. He knew she would probably be feeling a little sore after the tackle.

"Yeah, I'm good." she sat down on the bed. "I just wanted to see you… Alone."

"Me too but JJ is in your room so…" he was cut off by her lips crashing into his. Her hands grasped his neck pulling him closer as his wrapped around her waist holding just as tight. Tongues prodded, teeth nipped and moans escaped.

"God I need that" Emily chuckled as they broke apart. She sat back on the bed making room for him.

Hotch laughed and sat next to her holding her hand in his. "So you're still sure about this? I was afraid you would change your mind when we got back."

"Not completely but I trust you. I don't see how we can do this with work but I want to try." She admitted running her free hand through her hair. She knew she was already falling in love but she couldn't take her fears away. He is her boss. What would people think? She fought hard to get on this team. JJ's word came back to her _'there are rules for a reason'._

"We'll just keep it quiet while in the office and in the field. Which means no more going to your boss' room and we act like we always do. And we'll take it slow okay?"

"Sounds good, is that your way of kicking me out?" she raised a brow jokingly.

"No it wasn't but we are getting up early so maybe you should go to bed. It's been a long day." He kissed her softly.

"I guess. Sweet dreams." She kissed him again and pulled him with her to the door. "Night"

"Night" he smile as she walked off.

-CM-CM-

As Emily closed the door to her room the bedside lamp turned on. Turning around she met JJ's gaze. "Sorry to wake you."

"You didn't Will called but I noticed you weren't here." JJ yawned. She eyed the profiler carefully. Emily was in her pajamas and her hair was in a pony tail and if Emily didn't have the deer in the headlights look she would figure the woman just went to get a snack or something but from her face JJ knew otherwise.

"Oh, is Henry alright?" Emily asked trying to keep the subject off her leaving the room. Hotch and her had just agreed to keep things quiet and JJ knowing would not be quiet. If the blonde knew soon Garcia would then Morgan. Emily didn't want all the opinions she knew would come with that.

"He was running a slight fever but it's just his teeth coming in. Will was a little concerned but I told him to give the baby a tether and some Tylenol. All should be good." JJ smiled. She wished she could be there for her son but Will was doing fine. "Where were you at?"

Emily averted her eyes and climbed into her bed. "I just went for a walk."

JJ smiled knowingly. "In the middle of the night?"

"Yeah"

"Em I might not be a profiler but being around the five of you I can tell when someone is lying. Now try again." JJ sat up and turned to face the older woman.

"JJ I just went for a walk. Like you said it's the middle of the night. What else would I be doing?" Emily lied again. She felt bad about it but she didn't need to hear all the negative things she knew the media liaison would say. JJ had already spoken her peace about her relationship with Hotch and Emily didn't want to see the look of disappointment in JJ's eyes.

"Right, so are you and Hotch together?"

Emily nearly choked on her own saliva "What?"

"You heard me." JJ was not backing down. And by the reaction she got she was correct. She didn't like the thought of two agents on the same team having a romantic relationship but Emily and Hotch were both adults so she would keep her rant to herself.

"JJ you told me you didn't like the idea of me and Hotch so let's just leave it at that." Emily reached to turn the lamp off.

"Em, you're a big girl so you can do whatever you want. I'm just the concerned friend and colleague. If you want this then go for it. I just want you to be careful. He is our boss." She stressed the last bit. All the implications if it went wrong that would be place on Emily first because she is his subordinate and second she is the woman swam through the blonde's mind. She knew how hard Emily worked to get on the team. Would she be willing to give it all up?

"I know you're concerned but I trust him. And I want to see if I can find what you and Will have with him. I'm sorry you don't approve but I want this. I want him. Gracie loves him and so do I. But we decided to keep things quiet so please don't tell anyone especially Penelope. Please?" Emily said honestly.

"I love you Em. I don't want you to get hurt but I will keep your secret." JJ replied. The two women settled down for the night silently.

-CM-CM-

After their flight landed the next morning the BAU team headed into the office to finish the paperwork for the case. Emily was taking up the rear of the group. Her mind was scattered with both conversations from the night before. What was she going to do?

"Agent Prentiss, you have a visitor at your desk" a fresh faced intern told her as she followed her team into the bullpen.

"Thanks" she replied pulling back the glass door but was stopped by Morgan and Hotch. They stood in front of the doors so she couldn't get in. She frowned slightly then pushed her way through and peered at her desk. "Bennett" she cursed.

Thomas Bennett was standing by her desk having a stare down with Hotch and Morgan. When he saw her he smiled slightly. Emily walked over and set her bags down. "What do you want?" she asked turning to him. By that time Morgan walked to his desk and Hotch stood close by both ready to pounce.

"I want to see my daughter." He stated.

"Well I want you to burn in hell but I don't see either of those happening." She could hear the chuckles of the two alpha males behind her. What this man said to her girl was inexcusable and she didn't care if she was rude or not.

"Ms. Prentiss I will see my daughter whether you like it or not." She could see his fists clenching.

"It's Agent Prentiss and no you won't. I will not have you telling MY daughter that you are going to take her away from the people who love her."

He huffed "It's true. I will get her and you will never see her again." As he got closer to her Hotch stepped in.

"No you won't. I suggest you leave now or I will have officers escort you out." His voice was deeper than normal. It made Emily shiver slightly and not in a good way. He was losing his temper but she wasn't about to stop him.

The men stared at each other for a moment then Bennett backed off. "This isn't over" he warned as he walked out the glass doors.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: All I can say is just don't hate me. There is not any Emily or Hotch in this chapter it is all Gracie. I didn't want to add them either because it would take away from Gracie's experience. As always enjoy and leave me a review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 19: Trouble

Gracie was excited when the camp counselor came to her group and told her leader Agent Hotchner was at the main building to pick her up. She quickly gathered her belongings and said goodbye to her friends and followed Ms. Sarah to the building. Emily must be busy or Aaron was surprising her with a day with Jack if he was picking her up. But when she turned the corner she froze.

That was not Aaron!

Thomas Bennett ran to the girl and bent down so only she could hear him. "Don't say anything or you won't see Emily again." he stood and took her small trembling hand in his and walked her out.

Tears were obstructing her view as he pushed her into his black car. Coughing slightly she wiped at her eyes but the tear continued. The car smelled of cigarette smoke. Her mother smoked too. It made her eyes water along with the tears. Her heart was pounding and she knew she was in trouble. A small voice in her head told her to hold on Emily was coming but that wasn't true. Thomas was making good on his promise. She would never see Emily again. She sobbed Emily was wrong.

They drove for what felt like forever but by the clock on the dash it was only twenty six minutes. Gracie was glad she paid attention at school when they learned about time. Thomas never said a word the whole way and Gracie tried to pay attention to her surroundings but after a while she was confused. Finally the car came to a stop and Thomas got out. She heard another man talking to her captor but she couldn't make out the words.

She shook her head as the men opened her door and pulled her out of the car. She happily filled her lungs with fresh air and wiped her face clean. They were on a farm from what she could tell. There was a barn and a small house that looked like it was about to fall apart. The porch was missing boards and the door hung awkwardly. The front window was broken and the house looked empty.

"How old is she?" the unknown man asked staring at her. She frowned at the weird smile on his face when Thomas answered. "She's a bit older but it should be fine." Then he took her arm from Thomas and pulled making her trip and fall to her knees. Her skin broke from the gravel driveway. "Get up brat!" her arm was yanked. She choked another sob as she stood up and let him lead her.

Gracie looked behind her to see Thomas walking back to his car and leaving. Her heart beat picked up. She was alone with a stranger. "Emily" she whispered. She wanted Emily. She wanted to leave.

"Hush girl." The man said opening the door and pushing her in the barn. It was dark except for a small lamp in the corner. As her eye adjusted a small blonde girl and dark haired boy ran to the corner and sat on the cold concrete. A few book and toys surrounded them. The boy held on tight to a teddy bear and the girl stared at Gracie. The man pushed her farther into the barn where two women took her hands and walked her to the back. When she stepped in a small room she saw a little baby like Henry lying on a blanket.

"I want to go home" Gracie cried to the women when the man left. One was around Emily's age with a dirty flower dress and dark hair but the other was younger. Maybe Abby's age she thought. She had dark hair too but her clothes were nicer, jeans and a plain tee.

"You are staying here now. It will do you best if you forget about your home and do as told." The older woman said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Gracie asked pulling her arms loose from the woman. "I want to go home now!" she screamed.

"Hush don't go yelling. You don't want Michael to come back. I'm Gail. Now calm down and come with me." The older woman said. Gracie looked to the younger one only to see her turn away. She didn't understand. Why did Thomas leave her here? Where was she?

-CM-CM-

Hitting the button for the thirteenth floor Thomas Bennett let the elevator doors close. He smiled triumphantly. "It was all just too easy!" He laughed.

When the doors opened at his destination he went to the receptionist's desk. The young woman smiled and asked if he had an appointment. "Yes I do, Sean Masters to see Mr. Shaw. It's about his adoption."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 20: Taken

Emily opened the door and entered the building with a smile on her face. It had been plastered there since she asked Hotch to join her and Gracie for a movie night. Sadly Haley had taken Jack to see her grandparents this weekend so Hotch was all alone. He had happily agreed which put Emily in a great mood for the day. Now she just had to pick up Gracie, who will also be ecstatic and get home to clean up a little.

"Ms. Prentiss, did Gracie forget something?" Tara the camp councilor asked when Emily walked up to the front desk.

"No? I just came to get her. Is she in group still?" she asked heading down the hall.

"No Ms. Prentiss. She was already picked up. Let me see….yep. An Agent Hotchner picked her up two hours ago." The red head replied looking over her sign out forms.

Emily pulled out her cell and dialed Hotch. After confirming with him that he did not pick the girl up Emily felt her heart racing. "What did the man look like?" she asked.

Emily tried to remain in agent mode because if she went into parent mode she would lose it. She pushed back her tears and compartmentalized as much as she could. Before the councilor finished describing the man Emily knew who it was. Thomas Bennett just made good on his threat to take her daughter away.

"I'm so sorry." Tara offered.

Emily took a second to control herself. Yelling at the woman would do nothing to help her find Gracie. She turned around taking in the room that's when she spotted the security camera in the corner. Spinning back around she bit out "Does that work?" she pointed to it.

"Yes, I'll get you the tape." Emily watched her walk away. Then and only then did she let her emotions show. Her baby was taken. All her fears have come to life.

-CM-CM-

Hotch pulled up to the local police department and when in search of Emily. After she left the camp she called Hotch who in turn called the rest of the team. They were all to meet at the station except Garcia who was on her way to the BAU to get into her system.

Hotch walked into the station to witness a very pissed off Emily Prentiss yelling at the Chief of Police. He went to her side and pulled her away giving the older man a slight apology.

"Emily, what are you doing?"

"That man won't even put out an alert for her." She hissed.

"That's because I already did it. I called Garcia and she has amber alerts going out all over Virginia. But I need you to calm down and don't scare the police men. We need their help." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay" she whispered wiping at her face again. _Be strong Prentiss _she told herself.

"Alright let's get to this." He motioned for Rossi, Morgan and Reid to join them. "Dave and Reid can you go to his hotel and get anything helpful. Garcia mentioned he has a laptop. See if you can get it and take it to her. Morgan, you and I are going to help organize road blocks in and out of the city. Hopefully he hasn't left yet. It's been close to three hours so let's move fast."

"What about me?" Emily asked.

"I need you to stay here." He said moving towards the police chief.

"What? I'm not staying here while my daughter is out there." She protested.

"Yes you are. Right now we don't need Agent Prentiss. We need Emily, Gracie's mom. Go over the tape. Coordinate with Garcia and JJ but stay here." He pressed a kiss to her head not caring who saw. This would be very difficult for her but he needed her to stay put. She was already putting her emotions in her fancy little boxes and he didn't want that. She was allowed to be upset and vulnerable.

"God Hotch I can do my job." She spit out. They were starting to draw attention so she pulled him to an empty office.

"Emily I know you can that's not in question. But I need you to be her mom right now and you need it too. If you push this away you will break. Do you understand? Stay here work with Garcia. Get everything you can on him. That will help." He kissed her again and left.

-CM-CM-

Hotch called Garcia as soon as he had Morgan and Detective Ryan working the road blocks. "What have you got so far?"

"I dug into his business but everything is legit, nothing that could help. His partner Sean Masters bought him out a few months back. And his wife divorced him but that's stuff we already know." the blonde rattled off apparently upset just like the rest of the team.

"Has he done any freelance since he came here? Anything in his finances?" Hotch asked furiously. How can they not have anything on this man?

"No. He is broke but that's it. No real estate in his name, no car, nothing. This guy has nothing and is doing nothing. He has no record not even a parking ticket. I don't know where else to look." Garcia took a breath and went on. "Rossi said they found his computer but it has been wiped. I will try to work my magic but I'm not sure how it will work. Right now I'm looking into his public record as an attorney but it's all clean."

"What about family or friends? Anyone that can help him?" Hotch suggested. "He has to be taking Gracie somewhere he feels comfortable. Somewhere he can control. Gracie isn't Gracie to him. She is a possession. When he talks about her it's 'my daughter' not Gracie. So he has to be in control."

"The only contact anywhere is his ex partner and ex wife. He doesn't have a family. Parents died when he was eighteen and no siblings. Got scholarships to college and paid his way to where he is. I can look into Sean Masters but it might take a few." Garcia went to work.

"Let us know as soon as possible."

"Sir, how is she?" she quietly asked.

"I don't know. You know her. She doesn't show emotions. But I did tell her to coordinate with you and JJ so maybe you can help her."

"Not a problem sir. Let me get to work and I will yell at you in a minute."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 21: Baby Broker

Gail had Gracie sit down on a stool in the dark room while both women wondered around gathering supplies. Gracie listened as Gail ordered the younger woman to get the baby and tend to the other children. Her voice was rough and tired sounding. Gracie thought Emily sounded like that after a long case. Emily would always pick her up and hold her tight. The girl liked that, Emily's hugs. Gracie started crying again but tried to keep it quiet so the women wouldn't be mad and Michael wouldn't come back.

Gail looked at her but didn't say a word. When she finally stopped moving she sat at Gracie's back. Her hands pulled out the girl's ponytail and started to brush her hair out. Gracie tensed but didn't try to stop her. Her head was tender but she did her best not to flinch. Gracie wished she had her conditioner that Emily always used to get out the knots. It didn't hurt so badly then.

After Gracie was cleaned up Gail took her over to a separate room where a camera was standing in the middle of the room. The woman told Gracie to stand up straight and to smile. Gracie stood straight but she couldn't smile. Her hands still shook and her bottom lip quivered in fear. She didn't know what was happening. Gracie closed her eyes when the flash from the camera went off. When she dared to open them Gail was standing at the table writing something. Gracie looked to the open door and took her chance.

She darted out the door and down the hall to the main part of the barn she was in at first. She could hear Gail screaming after her but her feet kept moving. She came to an abrupt stop at the door. Michael stood at the only exit. His eyes hard and his arms crossed over his chest. Gracie immediately regretted her choice to run. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Gail and the other woman were staring at her. She could see the anger boiling in both of them.

She looked back at Michael. He shook his head and told Gail to get back to work. She left and he handed Gracie to the younger woman. Gracie went willingly, anything to get away from the scary man.

Gracie was sat next to the other children in the corner. The little blonde girl smiled sadly at her and introduced herself as Joey. Gracie nodded and looked to the boy. Joey told her he doesn't talk much and said his name is Adam. The six year old introduced herself as well and asked what was going on but neither child knew.

"We came here yesterday. And the baby came this morning." Joey pointed to the small baby playing in the booster seat.

"Did Thomas bring you here?" Gracie asked quietly, the young woman was working nearby.

Joey shook her head. "I don't know who took us. We were playing in the yard and then a big man grabbed us. It was scary. I want to go home but Gail said we never will." The girl's tears flowed down her cheeks. Adam snuggled in to her arms and frowned at Gracie.

Gracie looked around and noticed a few books lying on the ground. She picked one up and started reading aloud. The other children quieted down and listened. After most of the books were read Gail came back.

"Listen to me" she said bring the children to the door. "Your new name is Sarah" she told Gracie but the girl shook her head and said "No" Gail grabbed her and said it again. Gracie conceded and was let go. Then Gail turned to Joey "You are now Jill and you are now Scott. Learn these names. Your new families will be using them."

"No I don't want a new family. I want Emily!" Gracie yelled.

"Too bad Emily doesn't want you. Don't you understand she let you come here?" The woman hissed back. Gracie shook her head violently but didn't say anything. Emily wouldn't give her up. Emily loves her, she kept telling herself.

Michael came back to the barn and took the children to another car. It was blue and very big. Gracie was seat belted into a seat next to Joey. The girls held hands as Michael got in and the car pulled away.

-CM-CM-

Morgan came through the crowd at the station and found Emily. After working with the police for a few hours and getting no leads he wanted to make sure she was doing okay. "Emily" he pulled her out of her seat and into his arms. "How are you doing?" she just shook her head. "I'm here if you need. What have you found so far?"

"Not much. I don't know where else to look. Garcia's been through his background and everything. He made no purchases. No airline tickets or bus or train tickets." Emily sighed and sat back at the desk with her files and reports tossed everywhere.

"We'll find her. You hear me? Dave and Reid are on the way back and JJ has set up a press conference. She is going to get Gracie's face everywhere." He tried to calm her.

"Morgan, where is everyone?" Hotch asked walking up.

"Dave and Reid are on the way." He said reaching for his buzzing phone. "Yeah Baby Girl you got me Hotch and Em."

"Guys you aren't going to believe this. Sean Masters is Thomas Bennett. It's an alias he uses. I looked into Masters' background and he is a very dirty man. He specializes in adoptions but here's the kicker he sells them. Sean Masters is a baby broker. He has made tons but he keeps the money in different accounts under different names so it can't be traced all to him. And one of those names is Ben Samson who is the director and founder of Adoptions For You, an adoption agency in Arlington. It caters to Virginia, the Carolinas and Florida."

"Oh my god, is he going to sell Gracie?" Emily whispered to afraid if she said it aloud it would be true. He wouldn't sell his daughter. Would he?

"I don't know that but I do know he made a hefty deposit yesterday to one of the accounts." Garcia provided.

"Baby Girl I need you to find out who he is dealing with. Everything and everyone he has made contact to. He has to keep her somewhere before the so called 'adoption' takes place." Morgan rationalized.

"Got it. Call back in a minute." The phone went dead.

"Hotch, we have to find her. If he sells her who knows where she'll end up." Emily reasoned. She stood from the desk and started pacing.

"But she's too old for a baby broker. Why would he sell a six year old? Most are infants and toddlers." Morgan watched Emily mentally going through everything. He wished he could do something for her but the only thing that's going to help is finding Gracie.

"I don't know. Most are younger but there have been cases where brokers lie about ages. They often convince women who are going to abort a baby or who are financially unstable who end up pregnant to let them help. They often pay for these women to get clean and have healthy babies so he can get higher prices. But nowadays they are kidnapping children. Especially in other countries. So there could be more kids with Gracie. And most couples don't know that there are in deals with baby brokers or just look the other way. These guys set up plausible identities, like Bennett did. Some of the paperwork is fraud but most people don't even notice it." Hotch provided grabbing Emily to stop her pacing.

"So how can we get him?" Emily asked furiously pulling her arm away. She was trying to keep it together but she couldn't do that with Hotch trying to comfort her.

"Let me make a call to the Crimes Against Children Unit and get a CARD team out here. They can give us some help even though the locals haven't officially requested us." He walked away confused.

A/N: CARD is Child Abduction Rapid Deployment. If you watch the episode '7 Seconds' (Season 3) they were the first team to arrive at the mall before the BAU showed up.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. We are getting closer to finding Gracie, I promise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 22: Getting Closer

The car ride was longer this time. Gracie couldn't see a clock either. The girl looked over at the other occupants in the car. Joey was stoned face. It reminded Gracie of Aaron. Joey's eyes were set forward and she didn't move or talk. The tears the girl shed were now gone. Gracie squeezed her hand but Joey didn't respond.

Adam finally cried himself to sleep in the back seat. His little head bobbed with all the bumps the car hit. A teddy bear from the barn was still in his grasp. Next to the boy was the baby's car seat. The baby's quiet cooing was the only noise in the car.

Gracie swallowed thickly and turning back around in her seat. She wanted to ask Michael where they were going but the man was scary. He was big like Uncle Derek and had a mean looking face. She didn't dare interrupt his driving. Every so often he would get a text on his phone but other than that he never took his eyes off the road.

Pushing back thoughts of Emily, Aaron and Jack Gracie stared out the window. If she thought too much she would cry and she didn't want to upset anyone. Even though she just met the other children she felt protective of them. She was the biggest so she had to look out for them like she does with Jack.

Soon Michael pulled the car into a dirt driveway. A big house sat in front of the car as the man got out and went around to Gracie's door. He took her out and walked her to a short blonde woman. She took Gracie's hand and led her to the house. The girl looked over her shoulder to make sure the other kids were coming too. And they were, Michael brought them one at a time.

"My name is Myra. What is yours?" the woman asked sitting Gracie on the couch in the main room.

"Gracie. I want to go home." She said quietly.

"No your name is Sarah. And you will not speak of going home." Myra swatted at her but Gracie moved before her hand connected. Myra huffed and went to Joey next asking the same thing.

Michael came into the house with the baby and took Gracie's hand. He led her up the stairs to a long hallway. He quietly pointed out the restroom on the right side and then showed her a bedroom. The room was small with only a big mattress on the floor. "The other girl will share with you. Do not come out unless you need the restroom." He left shutting the door behind him.

Gracie fell onto the bed and curled into a ball imagining she was at home in Emily's arms.

-CM-CM-

JJ's press conference went off without a hitch. Every news media in the state was putting Gracie's picture up. Hopefully someone would see her. JJ made her way back to the office where all the units were gathered. She found Emily sitting in the back tears running down her face as Hotch described the man they were looking for. The blonde took the seat next to Emily and grabbed her hand in support. She couldn't imagine what the older woman was going through and she never wanted too. On the job they have seen too many parents lose it but Emily was keeping it together rather well.

"Hey want some coffee?"

"No" Emily frowned. She didn't want anything but her baby. She wanted to hold Gracie in her arms and know she was okay. That she was safe. How could she not take Bennett's threat more seriously? "Gracie knew" she whispered.

"What?" JJ asked confused.

"She knew he was going to take her. She was so scared but I told her it would never happen. I promised her JJ. I promised and now she is somewhere with that monster probably crying for me and I broke my promise." She cried out. Her mind was screaming at her and the guilt was taking over.

"Emily, look at me. You did everything you could. But we are going to find her. She going to come home and we are going to have her birthday party in two weeks like we planned." JJ hugged her friend.

Emily nodded but didn't say another word. Gracie's birthday was coming so the girls decided to have a surprise party for her. Emily had just gotten her gift but now she didn't know if Gracie would ever be able to open it.

JJ's phone rang out in the crowded room. "Yeah Garcia what have you got?" the blonde answered.

"Ok my little sugar plum, I got into Bennett's payroll and it turns out he is still paying a Michael Garrett. Garrett was his assistant so I'm guessing this man would know what Bennett was up to. And it also turns out Garrett has a farm in Dale City. So I looked into his records and he is a bad boy, theft and money laundering but he also made a nice deposit yesterday."

"Okay hold on let me get Hotch." JJ motioned for the unit chief and explained what Garcia had already told her. Emily also listened in.

"Garcia sent me the coordinates to the farm." Hotch said.

"Already done and just so you know the house has been vacant but the barn has electricity going to it."

"Thanks Garcia. Let's get to the barn. Emily and JJ stay here." Hotch said. Of course Emily argued but she didn't need to be there if they found the kids and Bennett.

After the teams left JJ got to work helping with the hotline and Emily waited. She didn't know what else to do. Hotch wasn't letting her help and she really didn't want to man the phones with JJ. Gracie's picture hung on the bulletin board next to her. She stared at it. It was a picture she took about a week before when they were at the bowling alley. She made sure to get a lane with the kiddie's bumpers but she didn't tell Gracie that. After the girl hit most of the pins on the first try Emily snapped the photo. Gracie was smiling ear to ear.

"Excuse me, can you help us?" a deep voice pulled Emily out of her thoughts and back to the police station.

"Ah… yes." She nodded. She could either do this or sit and wallow in her guilt. She took the first option.

"I think there might be something illegal going on with our adoption attorney. I'm Robert Shaw." The man shook Emily's hand.

"I'm Agent Prentiss. Is this your attorney?" she pointed at a picture of Bennett.

"Yes, that's Sean Masters. Can you help us?" Mrs. Shaw spoke up.

"Yes I can."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 23: Back Together

The night was long and cold. Gracie cuddled up to Joey as much as possible warming herself and the other girl. Neither got much sleep between the shouting from downstairs and the crying within the room. The next morning Myra brought them some toast for breakfast. Both girls ate up fast, while at the barn neither had eaten.

Gracie cringed when Thomas came to the house. He walked into her and Joey's room and told her to come downstairs. She didn't want to leave Joey but she did as told. When she made it down there he was standing with Myra. They were whispering back and forth and Gracie could tell they were both very happy about whatever it was.

"Sarah, you are going to meet your new family today." Myra said to her.

Gracie almost growled. She didn't want a new family she wanted Emily but she knew better than to talk back to Myra. The last time the woman tried to hit her. So she just nodded and kept quiet.

Soon Gracie was lead to another car. She really hated moving from place to place but maybe this time would be the last. Maybe Emily would find her now. Her hope was slowing dying away. If she really did get a new family today she would probably never see Emily again she reasoned.

After Thomas got her in the seat the baby was placed in his car seat. "Where's Joey?" she asked the man. She didn't want to leave without her friend.

"She isn't coming. You and the baby are getting adopted today." He told her. Her tears starting stinging her eyes but she kept them in. She wasn't going to cry! "When we get to the hotel you will be quiet and you will not make a scene. Do you understand? If you do you will be punished." Thomas threatened as he got in the front.

Gracie didn't want to think about what the punishment would be. "I understand" she whispered.

-CM-CM-

Emily sat with Reid in an unmarked white van. After the Shaw's came into the station and asked for her help Emily called the team back to the station. Mr. Shaw explained they were trying to adopt a baby from the agency Bennett ran. But then Bennett came to the man's office and said the only way to adopt the baby was to also adopt the baby's older sister.

Emily wasn't surprised. The more kids he sold the more money he got and he was already getting quite a bit for the baby. Mr. Shaw knew then that something wasn't right. The mention of a sister never came up in the past six months the couple had been conversing with the attorney or the adoption agency.

Hotch and the head of the CARD team decided to put together an undercover operation so they could get Bennett. Emily immediately asked to join but Hotch told her the only place she could go was in a surveillance van with Reid.

The plan was to have the Shaw's call and agree to the changes to take the girl too. They would meet Bennett and sign all the paperwork and get the children at the Westin Arlington Gateway Hotel. Hopefully the team would intercept the children and capture Bennett.

It wasn't that Emily thought it was a bad plan but she still wanted to be there for Gracie. Any parent would want the same. Her little girl was about to basically be a pawn to capture an Unsub. How could she not want to be there? But Hotch argued the point of Gracie seeing her and the operation would go south fast. No one knew what Thomas Bennett was really capable of.

Hotch also ordered any agent that Gracie knew to be out of site so the girl wouldn't out them. Morgan also had a problem with that but decided not to fight his unit chief on the matter.

The meeting place was a nice size entry/lounge area. Several couches and chairs lined the room and a few dinning sets were in the center to be used for meetings such as this. The hotel staff had been alerted to the operation and agreed to keep other patrons and workers away from the area.

Mr. and Mrs. Shaw sat at a lone table in the back of the room. Both nervous about the dealings but both ready to do their part. Robert kept a hand on his wife while agents ran through the plan. They explained everything in great detail so the couple would stay safe. Hotch really wasn't fond of using the couple as bait but there wasn't much of a choice.

Sharply at 10am the surveillance cameras picked up Bennett walking in with a baby car seat and a small brunette girl. Emily's heart skipped a beat seeing her girl. Physically she looked fine but Emily was much more worried about emotionally.

Reid took her hand in his, she figured more for comfort but also so she wouldn't jump out of the van and run to Gracie's side.

Hotch spoke clearly into his radio "Stay put. Nobody move." He watched Bennett join the couple at the table. He also wanted to run and get Gracie but he had to be sure everything went as planned so nobody got hurt.

After Bennett was settled at the table and made the proper introductions of the children Robert asked if his wife could hold the baby. The other man agreed much to Robert's relief. He was told to have his wife hold the baby as soon as possible so the child wouldn't be in the way of capturing the attorney.

Gracie sat in her chair like she was told but she had an odd feeling. She quietly looked around the room and spotted something moving in the corner by the other door. It looked like a man with a gun but she wasn't sure. Suddenly her attention was brought back to the table as Thomas asked her a question. She tried to smile politely but it was half heartedly as she answered. After the attention left her and went back to the papers on the table Gracie looked back to the corner. Then she saw him! Uncle Morgan was there! She smiled brightly but then stopped. Her eyes went wide turning back to the table. The woman smiled at her and winked. She didn't know why but she figured she best stay where she was and Uncle Morgan would come to her.

Morgan cursed himself as he watched Gracie smile at him. Hotch was right he should have stayed back but he just couldn't put enough trust in the others to make sure Gracie was alright. In his ear piece Hotch was telling him to get back but be couldn't now. If he left Gracie would surely freak out and all would go to hell. He stayed put and watched closely for any sign things were going bad.

Emily watched it all in what felt like slow motion. As soon as Hotch gave the go Morgan and ten other men from the CARD team rushed the table. The Shaw's were immediately pulled back but Bennett was fast. He grabbed Gracie and held her tight. Morgan demanded he give him the child but Bennett was not stupid. Hotch came into the room. Rossi and Hotch were the best negotiators the bureau had. Emily didn't want to sit there any longer but Reid wouldn't let her go so she was stuck watching it all play out on the small screens.

"Put the girl down Bennett." Hotch said sternly.

"Why would I do that? I put her down and you shoot."

"No one is going to shoot you just put Gracie down. Let's talk about this."

"I don't want to talk." He tried to move past the barricade of men but no avail.

"You can't get out of here. You kidnapped a little girl and tried to sell her and a baby. We are not letting you out of this room." Hotch told the man, his eye unwavering.

In what seemed to happen all too fast Gracie was thrown down as Bennett made a run for it knocking down two agents on his way. As he came to the exit he fell to the floor, a bullet right to his skull.

Emily was out of the van and in the hotel in no time at all. She ran through the door and pushed her way through the crowded room. Her eyes focused on one thing. In Hotch's arms was her little girl holding on tight. She ran to him yelling the girl's name.

Gracie turned in Aaron's arms when she heard her voice. She smiled through her tears and leaped into her arms. Emily was here!

The two held onto each other as tight as possible. Both crying and whispering their love until Hotch pulled them into another room.

"Emily we have to check her out" he quietly reminded her.

"Okay, we will. Just give us a minute first." She requested. She just wanted to hold her girl for a few minutes.

"Okay" he started to leave but turned back when she called his name. Her eyes were filled with tears and her voice was soft. "Yeah?" he questioned.

"Stay please." A smile broke out on his face. It was brighter than she had ever seen before. Her heart swelled when he came back to her and encased her and Gracie in his arms.

After a few moments Hotch pulled back. "Gracie, are you okay?"

She happily nodded. How could she not be? Emily was here and she was safe. "Are we going to get Joey and Adam from Myra?" she asked suddenly concerned for her friends.

"The baby is fine sweetheart." Emily assured her.

"No not the baby. Joey and Adam are at the house with Myra. And there could be more kids at the barn."

"Gracie we went to the barn but it was empty. You were at a house?" Hotch asked her.

"Yes. There are more kids Emily. We have to find them."

"We will honey." Emily said looking at Hotch. They never thought about another location.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. We are coming to the end, only a three more chapters! I was very worried because this is my first story but everyone who reviewed was very sweet so thank you very much! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 24: Home At Last

Emily unlocked the door to her condo with one hand and held onto Gracie with the other. For the past 10 hours, since the hotel, Gracie had been in constant physical contact with Emily. Either Emily was holding the girl's hand or Gracie was in her lap.

They never left each other's sight even when the team went to the boarding house Bennett was keeping the other children at. Emily decided it would be best for her and Gracie if she didn't go with them. Instead the two stayed at the station and waited.

When Hotch called with good news, all the kids were safe, both Emily and Gracie let out a deep sigh of relief. Child Services took the children and found their rightful homes. Gracie was sad to see Joey go but happy in the same.

Emily shut and locked the door behind them and followed Gracie into the living room. The girl jumped on the couch tiredly. It had been an extremely long two days.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" came her whispered question.

Emily smiled softly "Of course, go get your jammies on and meet me in my room." The girl grinned back and took off to her room. Emily went about turning off lights and making sure they were all locked in safely.

She walked into her room to find Gracie already there lying on the bed. She smiled and watched as the girl pulled back the covers and crawled in. It was something she would never take for granted. Every moment, every smile, every word she wanted to memorize it all.

Emily finished her nighttime routine and climbed in next to Gracie. She snuggled the girl in close and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Emily, those ladies told me you didn't want me. If you don't I can go somewhere else." Emily frowned and quickly squashed her daughter's fears.

"No, you are not going anywhere. They were wrong. I want you here with me."

"Do you promise?" Gracie asked wide eyed. Emily could tell Gracie's heart was broken and it crushed her.

"I promise. I want you to stay forever. I love you sweetie and I always will." Emily swore. Gracie smiled and sniggled deeper.

"Can you be my mommy forever?"

Emily paused at the girl's word choices. She smiled brightly "If you want I would love that."

"Do you have to pay for me too?" Gracie asked reasonably.

"I have to pay some fees and sign some papers but I don't pay for you."

"Oh okay." Emily grinned and kissed Gracie's head.

Soon Gracie was fast asleep. Emily watched as her breathing evened out and her hand loosened its grip on her shirt. She could stay like this forever she thought. Her baby was safe in her arms and the world was good.

Hotch has nicely given her the next week off and the more she thought about it the more she never wanted to go back. How could she leave Gracie to fly across the country when there were monsters out there just waiting to pounce and take her girl? She didn't know how she could handle not being there for Gracie.

She thought back to the fight she had with Hotch months ago. Maybe he was right after all. Maybe she couldn't handle being an agent and a single mother. Maybe she had to choose.

-CM-CM-

Hotch waited two days before going to check on Emily and Gracie. He didn't want to interrupt their time so he spent time with Jack instead. It was nice having Jack to himself even thought the boy constantly asked about Gracie.

"Gotta knock on da door, daddy." Jack told him in front of Emily's door. Hotch leaned forward so Jack could pound his little fist on the door. Jack smiled excitedly as the locks clicked.

"Hey" Emily said opening the door and seeing her two favorite guys smiling.

"Hi Emily" Jack greeted. "You okay now?"

Emily chuckled and nodded opening the door wide letting the boys in. "Gracie's on the couch." She told Jack.

The boy wiggled out of his dad's arms and ran to see Gracie. Emily and Hotch both let out a laugh when they heard Gracie squeal. "What are you guys up to?" she asked him.

"Not much. I hope you don't mind us stopping by. I just wanted to check on you." He said following her to the kitchen.

"We are doing okay. She's having some nightmares and she wants to know where I am at all times but I can't blame her. I want the same." She replied offering him a drink, then sat on a bar stool next to him.

"I'm sorry. That's got to be tough. Is she talking about it?"

"She is which is good. I think she's asked me about twenty time in the past three hours if she was going to stay with me." She laughed slightly.

He smiled to but it didn't reach is eyes. "I don't know how you are handling this. I don't know if I could."

She looked straight into his eyes "You could. But there is something I need to talk to you about." She broke eye contact and stared at her hands resting on the counter top.

"What's up?" he asked cautiously. Nervously he bit his lip. He knew his heart was about to break. She was going to tell him she didn't want him anymore.

"I'm not sure I'm coming back to the BAU." She said so fast it took a minute for Hotch to process it.

"What?" he stared at her. She wanted to leave the team?

"I was thinking a lot over the past few days and I'm not sure I want to come back. I can't leave Gracie again, Hotch." she was heartbroken over the decision too but she couldn't see herself going off on a case leaving Gracie alone. Even with Abby there she still didn't feel right about it.

"I don't know what to say. You worked so hard for this. She was fine staying with the sitter right?" her leaving was not an option for Hotch. He had to find a way to keep her. She was an excellent agent and an essential part of the team.

"Yes but with everything that happened she needs me here. I can't just pack up and fly across the country to find a killer. Maybe you were right."

"Right about what? Emily we need you on our team. Please don't leave the team." _Or me_ he added.

"You told me before that not everyone can handle doing our job and being a single parent. I don't know if I can. I don't have anyone that I trust to keep her. Abby is great but it's not enough. You never have to worry because Jack has his mother and Henry has Will. I don't have anyone for Gracie." She explained.

"Do you remember what you said to me when I told you that? You said you could then you very clearly stated that I couldn't." He smiled at her. "You are the strongest woman I know. You can do this. What about leaving her with Garcia when we have cases? And we can get her into a private school close to the office so you can pick her up after school and I don't mind her being at the office until you leave. Please Emily, don't quit. The team…I… need you there." He practically begged.

"It's not like I don't want to be there, I just don't know if I can. And Garcia doesn't want Gracie around all the time. I can't impose on everyone." She countered.

"It's not an imposition. Garcia worships the ground Gracie walks on. You know that. She would love to do it. And if not maybe we can find someone else. What about your mother?"

"My mother? Really you want to leave my sweet little girl with her?" Emily almost laughed.

"It was just a suggestion. Does she even know about Gracie?"

"Yes and you would think I just told her a caught a cold. I don't think she would even if I begged. Hotch, I'm not telling you this so you can find a solution. I just need you, Aaron, to know what I'm thinking." She eyed him.

Realization hit him. She wasn't telling her boss. She was telling him, her boyfriend maybe, he didn't know what they were to each other, about what she was going through. She wanted his support not for him to fix the problem. He reached out to her and took her hand. "I'm sorry. Whatever you want I'm here."

"Thank you" she whispered wrapping her arms around him. He held her tight until a scream from the other room was heard. They both ran as fast as possible only to see Gracie and Jack playing a board game. Jack looked up at his father and smiled.

"I won Daddy!"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this one is short!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 25: Happy Birthday

Emily snuck into Gracie's room early and sat next to the sleeping girl. She softly brushed her hair out of her face and sang "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Gracie, happy birthday to you!"

Gracie's eyes popped open, smiling at Emily. She waited till Emily finished singing and giggled. "Hi" she beamed.

"Good morning sweetheart. Happy birthday!" Emily kissed her forehead. JJ and Penelope had a day of Gracie pampering planned so Emily decided to get her girl up early and make a nice breakfast for just the two of them. "Pancakes are ready. Hop up and let's eat."

"Okay, if I must." The girl replied pushing back the covers.

"You must!" Emily sang walking out the door.

After breakfast was over Emily cleaned up the kitchen while Gracie ran to her room to get ready for her big day. When Gracie was busy Emily left the dishes and went to her room to get Gracie's gift. Originally she wasn't sure what to get Gracie except the typical seven year old toys you get a girl but after hours of shopping she found the perfect gift. She wrapped it in a small box with a pink bow. Even though Gracie wasn't a girly girl she hoped she would like the gift.

"Gracie can you come out here?" she yelled down the hall. Little feet were heard then Gracie ran and jumped on Emily's bed.

"What's up?" the girl asked still straightening out her new shirt Auntie Penelope bought her for to wear today. In big pink letters it read 'Birthday Girl'. It was more for Auntie Penelope but Gracie liked it.

"I wanted to give you a gift before your auntie's come get you." She handed Gracie the box. "It's something very special and I hope you like it. Open it."

Gracie smiled then carefully ripped the wrapping off. She lifted the lid of the box and saw a small silver heart necklace. A banner ran across the heart and was inscribed with 'I Promise'. Gracie took the necklace out and turned it over. On the back it said 'Emily'.

Emily watched the confusion on the small girl's face. "It says 'I Promise' because I promise to always be here for you no matter what. I promise to take care of you and I promise to love you no matter what." She explained with tears in her eyes.

Gracie smiled "Thank you. I love it. Will you put it on me?" Emily nodded taking the necklace and placing it on the girl.

"You're welcome baby."

"Emily, can I ask you something? I've wanted to ask for a while now but I don't know if I'm allowed." Gracie said climbing into Emily's lap on the bed.

"You can always ask me anything." Emily grinned at the girl's brightened eyes.

"Can I… can I call you mommy?" she asked her. Gracie didn't know if Emily wanted to be called that or if she was even allowed to but she desperately wanted Emily to be her mommy. She just hoped her real mommy wouldn't be mad that she wanted Emily to be her's now.

Emily didn't know what to say. She never thought Gracie would want to call her mommy. Developmentally the girl knew who her mother was and Emily just figured she would always be called by her name. But her heart did skip a beat as soon as the words were out of the girl's mouth. "Ah…I… I don't know. Do you want to?"

"Yes, but only if my real mom won't be mad." Gracie said tentatively.

"Oh, sweetheart. Your Mother won't be mad. She loved you very much and she only wants you to be happy."

"I want you to be my mommy" she whispered softly almost given up.

Emily tilted her chin up to stare at those beautiful blue eyes "I would love for you to call me mommy. I love you Gracie." She kissed her head.

Gracie beamed and threw her arms around Emily hugging her tightly. "I love you too."

-CM-CM-

As soon as Hotch walked up to the park picnic table Jack was promptly taken from him from his blond bubbly technical analyst. He watched Jack take to her immediately and then the two went to the playground where Gracie and some of her friends were already playing. Finding Emily at the table setting up the food, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her exposed neck.

"Hey" she murmured. She loved this side of him. The normal emotional closed off Aaron Hotchner was gone. And in his place was the man she was falling fast for. her pulse picked up when he was near or his name was mentioned. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach just at the sight of him.

"Hey, how has your day been?" he asked her.

"Busy but amazing!" she was so excited to tell him about all the fun the girls had between Gracie's first spa day Penelope had given her and the new name Gracie gave to Emily.

"Really? What happened?" he melted at the smile her lips held. Her smile always made him melt.

"Well Gracie asked me if she could call me mommy."

Hotch was surprised but not completely. He knew this day would come. Gracie and Emily had an extraordinary relationship from the moment they met and even when he was against it he knew Emily would be an amazing mother. "That's great Emily. You are a great mother and Gracie knows that."

"She was so excited when I told her she could. I'm so happy." She leaned into him.

Hotch smiled and wrapped her up. "You deserve to be happy."

"You make me happy too." She whispered in his ear. And if she wasn't facing the other way she would have seen the smile that put the other's to shame grace his lips.

"Speaking of me making you happy, how would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Really?" she asked excitedly then he nodded. "I would love to!" she kissed him. It was sweet and tender but disrupted by the squeals of the children gathering for the cake.

-CM-CM-

Later that night after the festivities Emily climbed into Gracie's bed for their bedtime story. It was her favorite time of the day, just her and her girl. "Which story?" she held up two of Gracie's favorites.

"That one please." She picked snuggling down into her pillow.

"All right" Emily started reading but by the end Gracie was sound asleep. Emily softly scooted out and turned the lights out. "Goodnight Gracie. I love you." She said walking to the door.

"Night Mommy." The sleeping girl whispered. Emily continued out of the room wiping the tears off her cheeks. She would never get tired of hearing those words.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and adding this to your favorites. Just having a few reviews was all I was expecting but ya'll are amazing! Any ways, this is the next to last chapter. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 26: Date Night

Emily fidgeted slightly in her seat. Not knowing where Hotch was taking her was making her nervous. The dress she picked out was a little dressy and she didn't want to be over dressed but the man wouldn't tell her anything. Finally letting out a deep sigh she turned to him "Seriously Hotch, where are we going? I'm not too over dressed am I?"

Hotch chuckled softly. The minute he picked her up she was asking him that question and every time he told her he wasn't telling. "Emily, you look beautiful. Just get over your control issues. We will be there in just a minute."

Her mouth dropped open. "Control issues? I have control issues?"

"Yes" he winced. Maybe that wasn't the correct term to use on a date.

She thought for a minute "Okay maybe I do but still I don't want to show up and everyone stare because I'm in this dress."

"Don't worry so much. We're here." He said putting the car in park and getting out.

"Why are we at your apartment? Trying to get into my pants already?" she joked.

"I...Ah…I'm…"

"Hotch I'm kidding but what are we doing here?" she asked taking his hand.

"Dinner but if it's too…"

"Stop, dinner here with you sounds great." She kissed his cheek.

As the front door opened Emily went speechless. The lights were dimmed and candles and flowers were placed everywhere. The dining table was decorated in white linen and roses. "You really are trying to get in my pants." She whispered then giggled when he groaned. "I'm kidding but this is beautiful."

"Thanks. Have a seat." Hotch went about lighting the candles at the table and around the room then went to the kitchen to get their food and wine.

Emily sighed at the first bite of her spaghetti. It was delicious. "So where'd you get this from?"

"Excuse me. I made it thank you very much." He said to her adding a pout to his lips.

"Aww… I'm sorry. It is amazing though."

"Thanks" he smiled giving her a good look at his dimples. "I know it's a weird date but I haven't actually been on a date since high school and I wanted to be alone with you."

"That long? Wow… I haven't had a date since before Gracie but I think this one is one of the best. Hotch I don't want fancy restaurants and stuff. I just want to spend time with you." She held his hand.

He gazed at their hands. They fit. Of course it is a cliché but they did, they just fit together. "Me too"

"Good. So how was Jack after the party?"

"I knew I should have let Garcia talk me into letting him eat the second piece of cake. Luckily he crashed just as fast though. You and Gracie have a good night?"

-CM-CM-

After dinner Hotch turned on some music and held his hand out. Emily gladly took it. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. The music flowed around them but neither paid any attention to it. Hotch was busy listened to her breathing. Every inhale and exhale was noted. He set his own to hers wanting to be as close to her as possible. Her fingers ran softly through his short hair on the nape of his neck. The chills from it shot through his spine.

Emily's butterflies were back at full force but as they continued to dance she calmed. She held his gaze for as long as she could without her knees giving out then she rested her head on his chest wrapping her arms more around him. She could stay like this with him forever. She felt safe which she never feels with anyone. But with him she knew she was loved and adored. The man didn't have to say it. She could look into his eyes, into his heart, and know he loved her. At that moment she knew she was head over heels in love with this man.

At the realization she looked back at him. When his eyes found hers she kissed him. With her lips she told him everything she felt. And he gave it right back. She bit back a moan as their tongues mingled together.

Hotch pulled her body closer so every inch of her touched every inch of him. When air became necessary they broke apart but soon came back together. He backed her into the nearest wall so she wouldn't have to stretch to reach around his neck. His fingers slid around to her exposed back trying to get his skin on hers.

His touch sent sparks up and down her body, her aching need for him becoming more and more pronounced. She tore her mouth from his but moaned aloud when he found her neck. She reached for his shirt and started unbuttoning it to get to his skin.

His mouth kissed and nipped at her neck. He marked her as much as possible. His male instinct kicking in showing her she was his. He moved to her jaw and eventually took her mouth again. Her perfect lips molded to his in a way that no one else's ever had.

Goosebumps covered her skin from her neck to her toes. Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears she could barely hear his heavy breathing as they broke the kiss again. As he worked on getting her dress off she unbuckled his belt and pushed down his slacks. Then she pushed his shirt off his wide shoulders. He, in turn, pulled down the straps to her black dress exposing her body to him.

Seeing her beautiful body he had an overwhelming need to tell her just what she meant to him. He took her lips once more as his hands danced softly over her arms to reach her hands. Tangling his fingers with hers he broke away.

The slight protest she gave made him chuckle softly. "I…I need to tell you something." He hammered out breathing heavily.

She quickly caught her own breathe "Okay"

"I love you Emily." He whispered staring into her eyes. The sharp intake from her made him uneasy. "I know its fast…"

Her finger to his lips cut him off. She smiled tearfully "I love you too."

He smiled down at her then kissed her softly. "Bedroom" he told her pulling on her hands.

Emily giggled turning to close the bedroom door after them. "I knew you just wanted in my pants tonight."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 27: Fate Gave Me You

Emily glanced over at the man sitting next to her. He was trying his best to keep his eyes on the road but every now and then he looked her way. His left hand was on the stirring wheel but his right was in her hand. Now four months into their relationship they still couldn't keep their hands off each other. Every look and every touch sent a spark through her whole body. She had never felt like that with anyone. He brought out a vulnerable side of her that no one got to see but him and she did the same to him.

Working in such proximity was hard at first when Emily decided to go back to work at the BAU but they made it work. Of course Strauss had things to say, being these were her to least favorite agents but they even hurdled over that.

Emily turned in her seat to see her precious little girl in the back seat. Gracie had changed her more than anyone ever had. She made Emily want more out of life than just work. Before Gracie came into her life Emily was as much of a workaholic as her boyfriend Hotch. But now she went to work and did her best but came home and shed the horrors of the day. She was no longer Agent Prentiss, she was Mommy. And that made everything worth it.

Gracie looked up from her book to see her mom staring. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry. Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

Gracie nodded. "I need to but if you don't want to go with me Aaron can take me."

"No baby, I want to go. I just don't want to pressure you into doing something you aren't ready for. We haven't been here since the funeral and I just don't want it to upset you." She reasoned. Hotch squeezed her hand to give her the support she needed. Emily didn't really want to come but Gracie asked so she would for her daughter.

"I am ready. Mommy I can do this and I want to." The seven year old reassured her mother. Emily nodded bravely and turned back in her seat.

Emily hopped out of the car as soon as it was stopped to help Gracie get out. "Do you want me to go with you?" she asked taking the girl's hand.

"No" she said simply.

"Okay Aaron and I are staying right here if you need us. I love you baby."

"Love you too." Gracie told her then started walking to her destination.

It wasn't far. She carefully walked over the grass to her mother's grave. It had been over a year since her death and Gracie knew it was time to come see her. Many changes had taken place and she needed her mother to know she was not forgotten.

She smiled softly at the letters on the tomb stone. It felt like a million years ago that she was here holding Emily's hand as they lowered her mother into the ground. That day she said her goodbyes so now she was just going to talk and share her life. Her mommy told her she could say anything and her real mother would be listening.

"Hi mommy, I hope you can hear me. It has been a year since you left but I'm doing good. Emily has taken good care of me. I eat all my vegetables and I clean my room real good. You would be proud. I hope you aren't too mad that I call Emily mommy now. She said you wouldn't be. You just want me to be happy. And I am.

School is fun. I have lots of new friends and do really good on my papers. Uncle Spencer says I'm a genius in the making. I like to do math but it can be hard sometimes. I can read really well too. Mommy takes me to the library to get the good books. I can't read as fast as Uncle Spencer but I'm fast enough.

I started playing soccer. Aaron coach's my team. We're the red tornados. Jack plays too but they don't keep score at his age. He's still little. My team won some of our games but Mommy says it's okay to lose. Everyone has to some times.

We moved to a new house. Aaron lives with us now. Jack gets to come on the weekends. Guess what? Aaron told me a secret but I'm not allowed to tell. But I think I can tell you. He is asking Mommy to marry him. I think she'll say yes." Gracie wiped at her tears on her cheeks. She looked over to her Mommy and Aaron by the car. "Their good people, okay? I promise to be good. I love you Mommy."

Emily held on the Aaron as she watched Gracie talking to the grave. It made her proud her daughter was brave enough to come talk with her birthmother. Their life had some major changes coming including the girl's last name was now Prentiss. Aaron and her had just bought a house too. Gracie loved the man so Emily agreed quickly when he asked.

All these things added up could stress the little girl but she was doing amazing. And Emily couldn't be happier.

-CM-CM-

Later that night, Emily climbed up in Gracie's bed for their night time reading. She situated herself then Gracie climbed into her arms. "So how are you doing after today?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine. I liked talking to my mom." Gracie smiled. Even though it made her sad she was glad she went.

"I'm glad sweetheart. You can go there anytime you want."

"Okay. This book please." She pointed.

"Already, let's see…"

"Mommy?" Gracie whispered sitting up.

"Yes?" Emily smiled taking Gracie's hand in hers.

"Do you believe in fate?" she played with the hem of her night shirt.

The question struck Emily for a second. How would her seven year old even know what fate meant? But she figured she'd be honest. Gracie had a nose like a blood hound; she could sniff out a lie very fast. "I don't know. It's not something I think about. Do you even know what fate means?"

Gracie nodded "Yes, Uncle Spencer says it means the force or power held to predetermine events or fortune. Inevitability or the final result or outcome…what was the other one? Oh yeah, destiny." She smiled brightly. Spencer told her he was a man of facts so he believed fate is what you make it. Working hard and doing your best. But Gracie didn't know if that was right because then why did her real mother have to die? But she does think Emily was there that day in the police station for a reason.

Emily chuckled; clearly her daughter spent way too much time with the resident genius. "Okay, do you believe in fate?" she countered. She knew Gracie was serious about the question by the glare she got when she laughed but she really didn't have a clear answer for the girl.

Gracie nodded again with a big smile "Yes because fate gave me you."

The End

A/N: This is the end! I'm sorry if not everyone wanted it to end like this but it needed to end with Emily and Gracie. The story was about them with a little side of Hotch. Hope you liked it! And Thanks for all the reviews. Ya'll are amazing!


End file.
